


Seven Signs Of Destiny

by Flan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Before season 1, Canon Era, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Post Finale, Smut, Soulmates, after season 5
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: *Edit: [Fanfiction scritta per l'iniziativa "Writing Week" di Fanwriter.it - Lista Soulmate | I primi 7 capitoli saranno legati dai prompt della challenge e quindi a tema soulmate, che però si protrarrà per tutta la storia]"Merlin si era svegliato nel cuore della notte urlando, la casacca di tessuto ruvido macchiata di sangue. La spalla destra gli doleva da morire.Si passò le dita tremanti su di essa, terrorizzato. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse appoggiato un ferro rovente addosso."Merlin e Arthur sono destinati a ritrovarsi in ogni epoca, in ogni momento, con ogni mezzo.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla Writing Week di Fanwriter.it ( https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)  
> Lista scelta: Soulmate  
> Prompt: Giorno 1 - Tatuaggio
> 
> Tutte le storie che seguiranno saranno connesse dal filo conduttore dell'essere basate su prompt "soulmate", ciò significa che la storia è in realtà organica, ma anche "episodica". Il filo conduttore è, letteralmente, l'essere anime gemelle di Arthur e Merlin, in qualunque epoca e versione. Tuttavia mostrano in modi alternati come si può essere soulmate, sfruttando i prompt della lista.  
> Questo capitolo è dedicato a Merlin e antecedente alla serie, il prossimo sarà dal punto di vista di Arthur (e si incontreranno). Sono previsti 7 capitoli, come i prompt della lista. Spero di riuscire a completare tutto in tempo, in caso contrario finirò comunque la storia (visto che l'ho progettata).
> 
> IMPORTANTE: Visto che posto di giorno in giorno, non ho modo di farmi betare. Rileggo sempre i capitoli, ma scusatemi eventuali sviste. Sto scrivendo per allietare la mia quarantena, spero di farlo anche con la vostra.

Merlin era nato così. 

Era speciale, ma non solo per la sua magia; ci teneva sempre a specificare che fosse un dono avuto fin dalla nascita, qualcosa che era cresciuto con lui. L’aveva scoperta per la prima volta all’età di sei anni - consapevolmente, almeno, - quando accidentalmente aveva bloccato una brocca d’acqua dal cadere sul pavimento.

  
Hunith, ovviamente, l’aveva sempre saputo. Non solo per via di suo padre - non necessariamente Merlin doveva essere dotato degli stessi poteri, - ma perché fin da piccolo i suoi occhi si illuminavano di quella luce dorata tipica solo di chi possedeva la magia. Aveva fatto incantesimi accidentali fin troppo spesso, non rendendosene conto.  
Aveva cresciuto Merlin cercando di non reprimere il suo essere speciale ma, al tempo stesso, non poteva far sì che il suo dono venisse scoperto da tutto il villaggio. Per la sua sicurezza, che coinvolgeva la cosa su molteplici livelli: avrebbero tanto quanto potuto giustiziarlo - anche se non era nel regno di Uther, - tanto quanto utilizzarlo come “arma”. La magia era uno strumento potente, lei lo sapeva e non tutti lo utilizzavano per fare del bene. 

Non era stato facile far sì che nessuno lo scoprisse. Quando lo fece il suo amico Will, infatti, fu un grosso allarme per la sua sicurezza. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare se invece lo avesse scoperto qualcun altro? Qualcuno di pericoloso? Specialmente in quel periodo, che per risonanza dal regno di Camelot, la magia stava venendo sempre più vista come una maledizione, una minaccia, che come un dono.

Ma Merlin non avrebbe mai fatto male a nessuno e Hunith questo lo sapeva bene. ll suo bambino era speciale e non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto subire le pene che stava accusando la sua “ _specie_ ”.

Ma c’era dell’altro.

Il destino di Merlin non sembrava tracciato soltanto dalla sua magia stessa, no.

  
All’età di diciassette anni sulla spalla di Merlin comparve un disegno; era come impresso a fuoco sulla pelle chiara. 

Merlin si era svegliato nel cuore della notte urlando, la casacca di tessuto ruvido macchiata di sangue. La spalla destra gli doleva da morire.

Si passò le dita tremanti su di essa, terrorizzato. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse appoggiato un ferro rovente addosso.

“Che succede?” Hunith si affacciò immediatamente nella stanza, preoccupata dopo aver sentito le grida del figlio. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime, confuso e dilaniato dal dolore. 

“Oh Dei…” si chinò su di lui, notando il sangue e spostando piano la stoffa. Un drago era inciso sulla spalla di suo figlio. “Chi ha fatto questo?” chiese, confusa. La verità era che sapeva anche da sola che nessuno aveva bruciato qualcosa sulla pelle di Merlin, ma la domanda le uscì spontanea.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa con forza, rannicchiando le gambe al petto, mentre non riusciva a parlare, troppo preso a non continuare a gridare per non svegliare tutto il villaggio.  
A meno che…

Hunith si alzò. “Aspetta, ora puliamo la ferita e la bendiamo, ok?”

Con dolcezza, la donna si prese cura della sua spalla, improvvisando una medicazione e chiedendosi se fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Preparò un rimedio con delle erbe che aveva a disposizione, avrebbero senz’altro evitato che la ferita si infettasse. 

Doveva essere un “ _un marchio del destino”._ Un segno.

Aveva sentito parlare di una cosa simile, ma non aveva idea se quello fosse il caso. Il disegno ricordava perfettamente lo stemma dei Pendragon e questo dava motivo a Hunith di credere che ci fosse una connessione tra quel marchio e Camelot. Si diceva che al raggiungimento della maturità emotiva - che non sempre coincideva con la maggiore età, - ad alcune persone predestinate venisse concesso “un segno” per il loro futuro. Molto spesso questo segno si verificava esattamente in quelle stesse circostanze: un marchio sulla pelle, qualcosa che sembrava fatto da una persona esterna, ma che in realtà era solo un’espressione del proprio destino, un ricordo costante. 

Mentre medicava la ferita del figlio, Hunith si chiedeva quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Se davvero il destino di Merlin fosse stato legato a quello dei Pendragon, di Camelot, questo poteva essere un vero problema. Un mago non avrebbe mai potuto fare una vita serena tra quelle mura.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, preoccupata. 

“Va meglio?” chiese, sorridendo appena.

“Grazie mamma,” rispose Merlin, annuendo con la testa.

Si fermò a riflettere; forse aveva una speranza. Gaius, il medico di corte, colui che aveva salvato Balinor, non avrebbe mai detto di no. Se il destino di Merlin, come sembrava, era di vivere nel regno di Camelot, forse avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a lui. 

“Cos’è?” chiese poi Merlin, cercando di girare la testa. “Perché non sembri stupita?” aggiunse, allungando le mani per toccarsi laddove la madre lo stava medicando. Hunith scacciò le sue dita con uno schiaffetto leggero.  
“Non toccarlo, si deve rimarginare. Rimarrà comunque una cicatrice, ma non dobbiamo farlo infettare... “

“Cos’è?” ripeté poi, Merlin.

Hunith abbassò lo sguardo e serrò le labbra.

“Non ne sono sicura, ma potrebbe essere un marchio del destino. Si dice che compaia solo su alcune persone al raggiungimento di una certa… maturità, ecco,” spiegò la donna, “non so molto di più, credo che dovremo informarci.”

Merlin sospirò, portandosi le mani al volto.  
Non solo la magia, adesso anche quello. Perché la sua vita doveva essere costernata da cose strane? Perché non poteva essere un ragazzo come tanti?  
“So cosa stai pensando,” disse la donna, “non… non è facile. E’ possibile che sia connesso al tuo essere un mago, ma non possiamo esserne sicuri. Intanto cerca di riposare,” disse, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. Merlin annuì.

“E questo segno… cosa…”  
Hunith si alzò in piedi.

“Un drago,” rispose, “ma non uno qualunque,” strinse tra le mani le bende con apprensione.

“No?”  
“Sembra lo stemma dei Pendragon.”  
Merlin le restituì uno sguardo confuso. In che modo il suo destino poteva essere collegato a quello di un regno in cui le persone come lui venivano giustiziate?  
La donna scosse la testa ancor prima che Merlin potesse dire qualunque cosa, intuendo la sua confusione del tutto legittima.

  
Inutile dire che Merlin quella notte non dormì. Il rimedio della madre lo aveva aiutato a sopportare il dolore e a lenire il bruciore, ma non era stato abbastanza. Non era soltanto quello, il problema. Sapere che il suo destino poteva essere tracciato, lo faceva sentire quasi come se fosse stato un burattino nelle mani di qualcun altro.

Vivere nel villaggio come mago stava diventando sempre più oppressivo. Anche per fare gli incantesimi più semplici doveva nascondersi, andare nella foresta, qualche volta. Will lo sosteneva, certo, ma sentiva che tutto ciò cominciava a diventargli stretto. Cosa voleva dirgli la vita? Chi doveva diventare? O forse quel marchio era una punizione divina per ciò che era? Merlin non lo sapeva, non ne era pienamente sicuro.  
E perché sua madre sapeva quella cosa sui marchi del destino?

Si rannicchiò su se stesso, cercando di smettere di porsi domande, ma senza troppo successo. 

Giorno dopo giorno la ferita cominciò a rimarginarsi. Faceva sempre meno male, ma poteva essere certo di sentirla bruciare, alcune volte. Specialmente di notte, quando era steso per terra per dormire.

Hunith aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio per curarla, ma ovviamente non avevano chissà quale rimedio e Merlin non conosceva magie che gli consentissero di lenire il dolore.

Avrebbe tanto voluto saperne di più. Avrebbe voluto scoprire cos’era davvero in grado di fare, cosa c’era al di là del bloccare gli oggetti o del richiamarli a sé. Era sicuro di poter fare grandi cose, ma non sapeva quali. E l’unica cosa che emergeva, giorno dopo giorno, era che si sentiva sempre più fuori posto, sempre più strano.

  
Si appoggiò alla scopa, mentre toglieva le foglie dall’ingresso. Fissò il vialetto davanti a sé, le persone che passavano e conducevano la loro vita.

Alcune volte sentiva dentro di sé che non poteva essere quella la sua strada. C’era di più, c’era qualcosa di diverso là fuori che lo attendeva, qualcosa che avrebbe completato la sua vita, che gli avrebbe dato un senso.

Si sfiorò la spalla. Adesso non faceva più troppo male, continuava soltanto a bruciare, ma era qualcosa di sordo, che rimaneva lì e lo aveva fatto abituare a quella sensazione. C’era la cicatrice, perfettamente delineata al tocco - e a detta di sua madre.

Se davvero era un segno, allora forse tutto ciò che doveva fare era seguirlo, ascoltarlo.

  
Rientrò a casa dopo aver raccolto sufficiente legna per la notte, Hunith aveva preparato la cena, poteva sentire l’odore di stufato insinuarsi nelle sue narici. Inspirò profondamente. _Casa._

Aveva preso una decisione e anche se non sarebbe stato facile, aveva deciso di assecondarla. Era qualcosa che partiva dal profondo del suo stomaco, una convinzione.

“Mamma, voglio dirti una cosa,” disse, serio.

Hunith si voltò con un po’ di stupore sul volto, ma non troppo. Anzi, sembrava quasi che da quelle poche parole, avesse già potuto intuire cosa stava per sentire.

Si passò le mani sul grembiule sporco di cibo e spiegazzato, per poi sedersi sullo sgabello di legno lì vicino.

Merlin fece lo stesso.

“Voglio andare a Camelot,” annunciò, con voce sicura. “Un giorno hai detto un giorno che conosci qualcuno lì, potrei… andare a lavorare per lui,” disse, mentre stringeva le mani tra di loro, ansioso.

La madre allungò una mano verso il suo braccio e sorrise dolcemente.

“Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, Merlin,” annuì, “e io non posso intralciare il tuo destino. Credo che sia la cosa giusta.”  
“Lo credi davvero?” chiese il ragazzo, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia, una gioia che Hunith non riusciva più a scorgere in lui. Non meritava di continuare a vivere oppresso. Non che Camelot gli avrebbe reso la vita più semplice, ma sarebbe stato protetto e chissà, forse avrebbe potuto imparare qualcosa in più sul suo conto di quanto non avrebbe potuto fare rimanendo lì, in un piccolo villaggio del regno di Cenred. 

“Sì. Rimarrai sempre il mio bambino, lo sai, vero?” gli accarezzò la guancia, dolcemente. Merlin appoggiò la propria mano sulla sua, annuendo.

“Grazie mamma,” rispose, grato di non dover dare più spiegazioni di quante non fossero necessarie.

“Avvertirò Gaius, il medico di corte. Sono sicura che non avrà problemi a prenderti sotto la sua ala. Mi fido di lui, è una persona alla quale darei in mano la mia stessa vita,” affermò, sicura.

Il giorno della partenza Merlin sistemò i suoi - pochi, - averi in uno zaino. Lo chiuse bene si guardò intorno, incredulo. La sua vita stava per cambiare. Il cuore gli esplodeva di gioia.

Non aveva mai visto nient’altro che Ealdor nei suoi diciassette anni. Forse qualche altro villaggio, ma non lo ricordava bene.  
Andare a Camelot suonava come l’inizio di una grandissima avventura e, per quanto forse non sarebbe stato semplice, non poteva far a meno di sentirsi eccitato. La magia dentro di lui sembrava rifiorire, conferendogli una nuova energia, nuovo entusiasmo.  
Rivolse un sorriso enorme a sua madre prima di partire e le diede il più forte degli abbracci. Non nascose le lacrime, sapeva che era normale.

  
* * * 

_Il marchio sulla sua spalla smise definitivamente di bruciare non appena vide Arthur per la prima volta._


	2. The Sound Of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo 2 scritto per la challenge "The Writing Week" di Fanwriter.it - Lista Soulmate, Prompt: Suoni (temporanea sordità)
> 
> Nota importante: Sono stata indecisa fino all’ultimo se usare il “voi” nella storia per i dialoghi di Merlin, al momento ho scelto di usarlo per una questione di “confidenza”. Io sono abituata al “tu” perché esco da rewatch in inglese e da fanfiction in inglese, dove appunto il “voi” non esiste. Al momento ho deciso di applicarlo solo su Merlin dunque, essendo appena arrivato a Camelot, ma non escludo di volgere al “tu” più avanti.
> 
> Nota 2: scrivendo i capitoli giornalmente, non è betato. Ho riletto, ma mi scuso per eventuali sviste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: si parla di una disabilità nel medioevo, quindi comunque sia non poteva essere trattata diversamente se non come una cosa deabilitante. Qui un paio di note in merito a come mi sono documentata sull'argomento (cito direttamente la fonte e aggiungo una nota sull'argomento a fine capitolo): 
> 
> "Nel Medioevo la condizione dei sordi è quella di persone ai margini della società, come gli ammalati cronici, i mendicanti e le persone colpite da infermità mentale. http://www.editricesapienza.it/sites/default/files/5688_Componenti_Orali_LIS_Estratto.pdf"

Arthur aveva perso l’udito all’età di diciassette anni.

Non completamente, per essere onesti. Continuava a sentire soltanto dei ronzii, qualcosa di ovattato, distante e lontano.

Uther si era convinto che fosse frutto di una magia, ma lui non ne era così sicuro, né tantomeno lo era Gaius, il medico di corte.

Naturalmente gli era stato fornito un interprete e Uther aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per salvare il figlio da quella disgrazia, tuttavia si sentiva come se una tremenda maledizione si fosse scagliata sul regno di Camelot.  
E se fosse stato l’ennesimo complotto dell’Antica Religione per indebolirli? Sapevano benissimo che Arthur era l’unico legittimo erede al trono e sapevano altrettanto che non avrebbe potuto avere altri figli. Che disonore sarebbe stato avere un re sordo? Sarebbe stato lo zimbello di tutti e cinque i regni. Le persone come lui venivano trattate al limite dell’infermità mentale, come reietti della società. 

Non poteva darsi pace e con lui nemmeno Gaius, che aveva visto crescere il ragazzo sotto i suoi occhi. Non trovare una spiegazione medica a quell’improvvisa sordità lo faceva pensare alla magia, ma in quell’ultimo periodo nessuno stregone aveva messo piede a Camelot.

Anche Morgana era preoccupata, la sua dolce sorella. Lei era stata la prima ad informarsi sul linguaggio mimico* ed a cercare di aiutare il fratello in modo concreto. 

In un primo momento, Uther provò a nascondere il suo problema con tutte le sue forze. Cercò di far fare allenamenti ad Arthur senza farlo parlare, trovando scuse di ogni tipo, scuse però che non furono sufficienti e che cominciarono a far diffondere voci di ogni tipo nel regno.

“Non possiamo continuare così,” disse il re, facendo avanti e indietro ripetutamente nella sala del trono.

Gaius teneva le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

“Sire, continuerò a fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere…” ripose il medico.

Uther si voltò, appoggiando con fin troppa forza una mano sul bracciolo del trono.

“Non è abbastanza, Gaius. C’è un’unica soluzione e sai anche tu qual è…”

“Sire non possiamo ricorrere alla magia, meglio di me sapete che…” Gaius si bloccò, perplesso. Uther aveva uno sguardo disperato. Non sapeva cosa fare e non poteva biasimarlo. Camelot non poteva essere in mano ad un re sordo, non glielo avrebbero mai consentito. Sapeva come funzionavano quelle cose.

Abbassò la testa.

“Lasciatemi provare a capire la causa per un’ultima volta, ok?” chiese l’uomo e Uther sospirò. Sapeva che richiedere l’aiuto della magia avrebbe portato con sé un prezzo e non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse.

Fece un cenno con la testa.

“L’ultimo,” asserì.

“L’ultimo.”

Arthur era nelle sue stanze, steso sul letto e con la faccia rivolta verso la finestra.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi come le uniche parole che riusciva ad udire, in un certo qual senso, fossero quelle dei suoi pensieri. Erano scandite, precise. Ma si stava dimenticando della forma dei suoni. Come era fatto un rumore? Riusciva a leggere le labbra delle persone se parlavano sufficientemente piano, riusciva a comunicare, un po’ a stento, con Morgana. Tuttavia era una pena infinita.

Aveva compiuto diciassette anni da poco e quello era stato il suo regalo. Si era svegliato nella notte con un dolore assordante, un ronzio e poi il silenzio. Non poteva sapere che quel silenzio sarebbe durato così a lungo. 

Pianse un sacco di volte. Molte più di quante non fossero concesse ad una persona del suo rango; passava le giornate chiuso nelle sue stanze e si concedeva dell’esercizio fisico soltanto quando si sentiva in grado di farlo. Tuttavia, niente aveva più senso.

Lo sguardo di suo padre era il più difficile da sostenere; i suoi occhi erano colmi di pietà e dolore. Arthur avrebbe voluto provare a dirgli che avrebbero trovato una soluzione, che poteva comunque regnare, ma nemmeno lui ne era più tanto convinto.

Morgana sosteneva che fosse questione di tempo, che avrebbero trovato un rimedio, qualunque esso fosse. Dentro di sé Arthur sperava tanto che lei avesse ragione, ma razionalmente non riusciva davvero a comprendere cosa potessero fare per salvarlo.

“Gaius, non abbiamo più tempo,” tuonò Uther, seduto sul suo trono.

Il medico lo guardò torvo.

“Mio signore, sapete benissimo cosa significa ricorrere alla magia... “  
“Non m’interessa. Qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare, il regno deve poter avere il suo principe in ottima salute. E’ come se fosse morto. Il popolo sta sospettando, la scusa della malattia non regge più. Non possiamo continuare ad ignorare questo evento,” disse con tono perentorio. Gaius lo conosceva bene e sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna soluzione.

Fece un piccolo inchino.

“Troverò qualcuno che può risolvere il nostro problema.”  
Uther annuì.

“Fai tutto ciò che è necessario. So che potevi padroneggiare tali poteri, se fosse utile, non ti proibirò di farlo…”

Se Uther era disposto a tanto, Gaius non poteva fare altrimenti e, in ogni caso, non si sentiva di biasimarlo troppo. Comprendeva le sue ragioni, anche se temeva le ripercussioni che un simile gesto potevano avere sul regno.

  
***  
  


Merlin arrivò a Camelot indossando il suo grande zaino sulle spalle. Con meraviglia si guardò intorno. Non era più a Ealdor e ormai era piuttosto evidente; c’era mormorio per le strade, gente ovunque e il grande castello troneggiava di fronte ai suoi occhi, riempiendo tutto il suo campo visivo. Si emozionò, continuando a falcate verso quello che sembrava essere il suo reale destino.

Quando mise per la prima volta piede dentro il castello ribadendo un sacco di volte che avrebbe dovuto vedere Gaius, il medico di corte, Merlin non poté far a meno di rallentare il passo per guardare tutto ciò che lo circondava. Ogni piccolo dettaglio. Dalle tende alle vetrate, fino alle mura così incredibilmente solide.

  
Lo stemma dei Pendragon troneggiava ovunque, anche su di sé e non solo metaforicamente parlando. Si toccò la spalla destra. Il marchio sembrava bruciare progressivamente molto meno, come per magia.

  
***

Merlin era un mago e la cosa spaventava Gaius - per la rischiosità del vivere a Camelot, - tanto quanto gli faceva piacere.

Sembrava quasi un segno del destino, che un giovane stregone avesse messo piede a nel regno in un momento del genere. Tuttavia non poteva mettere a rischio il ragazzo. Non poteva sapere come Uther avrebbe preso la sua presenza a Camelot. Magari avrebbe anche salvato Arthur dalla sua sordità, ma poi? Sicuramente non gli avrebbe permesso di restare e lui aveva promesso a Hunith di proteggerlo - ma perché mandarlo tra le fauci del leone? Gaius, questo, non riusciva a spiegarselo.

Era evidente che Merlin non riuscisse a padroneggiare ancora bene la sua magia, per questo istruirlo sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare, in primis. Avrebbe potuto usare il ragazzo per salvare l’udito del principe e fingere di essere stato lui a farlo, in modo da salvaguardare più persone del genere.

Sì, sembrava una buona idea.

  
“Come procedono le ricerche, Gaius?” domandò Uther, convocandolo nelle proprie stanze. Gaius fece un leggero inchino.

“Bene, dovrei essere quasi giunto alla conoscenza che mi serve per effettuare…”

Uther tagliò corto con una mano, come se quelle parole non volesse sentirle, come se non volesse provare senso di colpa perché sì, stava usando la magia per salvare suo figlio, il regno, quando la stessa magia aveva portato via sua moglie.

“Sono grato che sia tu ad effettuarla, comunque,” disse, serio. Gaius annuì.

“Come avevo detto, farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere.”

In un certo senso Gaius si sentiva in colpa nel prendersi i meriti di Merlin. Forse se fosse stato onesto Uther avrebbe cambiato punto di vista, ma ne dubitava. La sua crociata contro la magia era così forte che nemmeno un gesto simile gli avrebbe fatto cambiare opinione.

Si lasciò la stanza del re dietro le spalle e tornò da Merlin.

  
  
***

Merlin era rannicchiato sul davanzale sotto la finestra, mentre sulle gambe teneva il pesante tomo di magia che Gaius gli aveva dato. Era lì da appena tre giorni, ma voleva scoprire tutto ciò che poteva su Camelot e sui suoi poteri. Gaius non era soltanto un uomo di medicina e lo aveva capito praticamente subito, quando invece che ritrarsi di fronte alla sua magia o portarlo da Uther, aveva pensato di istruirlo. Gliene era grato, perché per la prima volta non si era sentito un mostro o qualcuno da allontanare, ma bensì graziato da tale dono - come amava chiamarlo sua madre.

“Stasera verrai con me a visitare il principe,” disse Gaius, entrando nella stanza. Merlin alzò gli occhi dal manuale e dischiuse leggermente le labbra, sorpreso. 

“Volentieri, ma… perché?”  
“Per un incidente causato da qualche tipo di magia, o almeno credo, Arthur Pendragon è diventato sordo da qualche mese. Ho bisogno di capire con te come annullare questo effetto e richiede molto studio da parte tua, ma confido che potremo farcela.”  
Merlin trasalì.

“Ma io non sono assolutamente in grado di restituire l’udito ad una persona!” esclamò, allarmato. Quel genere di magia era troppo anche per lui e non conosceva né Gaius, né chiunque altro lì dentro per sentirsi abbastanza sicuro da esporsi a curare il principe ereditario di Camelot.

La voce gli morì in gola.

“Al momento sei l’unica speranza, Merlin. Se non ci riuscirai nessuno ti rimprovererà, soltanto io so questo segreto e non intendo esporti a rischi eccessivi, spero tu lo sappia.”  
Merlin corrugò la fronte, confuso.

“Nessuno saprà che sei uno stregone, posso giurartelo sulla mia stessa vita. Per motivi che non starò a spiegarti, Uther si aspetta che sia io a fare questa magia, quindi se l’udito di Arthur tornerà come spero, non correrai nessun rischio.”  
Il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo.

“Se Arthur recuperasse l’udito sarebbe una cosa buona, no? La magia avrebbe salvato il futuro del regno e forse Uther potrebbe accettarla di nuovo.”  
Gaius intrecciò le braccia e scosse la testa, mesto.

“Purtroppo non credo che sia così facile. Sono abbastanza certo che Uther continuerebbe a vedere il male nella magia, proprio come ha fatto fino ad ora. Non cambierà la sua opinione adesso.”

Le spalle di Merlin, prima tese, si abbassarono, scoraggiate. Chiuse il libro e scattò in piedi.

“Ditemi cosa devo fare e lo farò.”  
Il vecchio medico accennò un sorriso.

“E’ ora di studiare un po’ assieme.”  
Gaius aprì il tomo:

Capitolo dieci, pagina duecentotre: _“I marchi del destino”_.

  
  


***

  
  
Arthur sapeva che quella sera Gaius avrebbe provato a rifilargli un altro rimedio senza senso per fargli recuperare l’udito e questo costante insistere, alcune volte, finiva per abbatterlo più del solito. 

Stava appoggiato alla finestra e guardava fuori, malinconico. Le persone facevano la loro vita, tutte, tranne lui. Aveva dimenticato cosa significasse allenarsi con gli altri cavalieri o anche solo ridere. Alcune volte faceva davvero fatica ad alzarsi dal letto, chiedendosi quale senso avesse vivere se la sua vita era mozzata. Non solo per l’udito, ovviamente, ma anche per tutto ciò per cui lui era lì.

Non aveva mai avuto amici normali perché insomma, era pur sempre il principe Arthur, erede al trono di Camelot. Aveva avuto servitori, cavalieri, guardie… e Morgana. La sorella che poteva ritenere la cosa più vicina all’essere un’amica.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

Ormai era anche inutile illudersi che qualcosa avrebbe potuto ribaltare le sorti del suo destino; tutto ciò che lo aspettava era una vita infame, di isolamento, di scherno.

  
Gaius bussò alla porta, ma naturalmente lui non lo sentì. Percepì soltanto qualcosa - i suoi sensi erano diventati incredibilmente acuti.

Quando il vecchio medico mise piede nella stanza, però, non era solo.

Arthur si voltò lentamente, finché un fischio assordante non lo colpì e improvvisamente tutto divenne troppo rumoroso.

Si piegò a terra, cadendo sulle ginocchia e tenendosi la testa con le mani, stringendola forte. Emise un grido, un grido che lui stesso riuscì a sentire.  
  
“Sire!” esclamò Gaius, correndo verso di lui, i suoi occhi poterono scorgere una figura alta, magra - fin troppo, - al suo fianco.

“Gaius,” il fischio svanì poco a poco.

Arthur incrociò lo sguardo del ragazzo di fronte a lui; il suo viso magro e scavato, gli occhi azzurri esattamente come i suoi. Il suo stomaco si contorse su se stesso senza una ragione apparente. 

“Io… Posso sentire. Io ho… ho di nuovo l’udito.”

  
  
***  
  
 _Da quel giorno, Arthur fu dichiarato guarito e poté tornare alla vita di sempre._

_Merlin divenne il suo servitore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Linguaggio mimico / Linguaggio dei segni: non sono riuscita a trovare una fonte affidabile su quando sia stato realmente inventato o quando sia stato diffuso. A quanto pare però non si chiamava linguaggio dei segni ma linguaggio mimico, secondo wikipedia. Comunque mi son presa la licenza poetica, spero comunque che ci fosse un modo per comunicare ai tempi. Anche se da ciò che mi risulta dalla fonte citata a inizio capitolo, veniva comunque vista come infermità mentale o una malattia che ti portava ai margini della società. Il che ovviamente non mi sorprende particolarmente e quindi suppongo che non si sforzassero nemmeno troppo di trovare un linguaggio ufficiale per comunicare. Eventuali appunti sono ben accetti.


	3. I Will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 3 - Scritto per la challenge "The Writing Week" di Fanwriter.it - Lista: Soulmate, Prompt: Data di nascita]  
> In questo caso, è stato utilizzato come data di RInascita. Facciamo un salto nel tempo e ci troviamo direttamente dopo il finale della stagione. Questo capitolo è molto di transizione, poiché Merlin aspetta semplicemente che Arthur risorga, anche se c'è, ovviamente, un grosso "ma".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, scrivendo i capitoli giornalmente per la challenge, è solo riletto e non betato. E' molto di transizione, per altro, ma necessario per il resto. Come ho detto, quasi tutti i capitoli potrebbero essere letti anche come stand-alone e questo non fa eccezione.

“Beh quindi dimmi, quanto ancora?” Merlin si sedette sulle rive del lago di Avalon. Se si sporgeva abbastanza, poteva vedere il proprio riflesso nell’acqua: aveva l’aria stanca. Il suo corpo stava invecchiando giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora e, per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe anche potuto smetterla e magari morire, ma no, quella che per molti era una benedizione a lui era stata assegnata come una maledizione. Il suo fardello.   
C’era chi nella vita portava avanti guerre, chi portava segreti, chi portava il destino del mondo sulle proprie spalle… lui portava tutto questo ma, soprattutto, aveva la conoscenza.   
E a volte non c’era maledizione peggiore del sapere tutto tranne ciò che vuoi davvero.

  
Vedere il mondo intorno a sé cadere a pezzi non era piacevole. Non c’era niente di interessante nel constatare quanto all’umanità piacesse distruggersi con le sue stesse mani. Anzi. Merlin si chiedeva genuinamente quale fosse lo scopo del vivere una vita tanto lunga dallo scoprire tutti gli antri più oscuri dell’essere umano, tanto che alcune volte avrebbe voluto rivedere la sua posizione su coloro che non possedevano la magia - anche se naturalmente non era diventato  _ così _ cinico.

  
“Sarebbe carino sapere quanto sono destinato ad aspettare, ancora. Un segno, una qualunque cosa. Ma no, evidentemente la tua arroganza ti contraddistingue anche da morto, perché tu sei Arthur Pendragon, _ tu puoi _ …” brontolò, lanciando un sasso nel lago, arrabbiato e alzandosi di scatto, per quanto le sue povere vecchie gambe riuscissero a reggerlo.   
“Sono stanco! Stanco! Vorrei poter morire e non posso farlo perché sul fondo del mio cervello continuo a pensare che un giorno tornerai da me, ma come posso essere sicuro che lo farai?!” lacrime pesanti cominciarono a rigargli il viso, così pieno di rughe e realmente vecchio.

Si chiedeva, alcune volte, anche se Arthur fosse tornato, come sarebbe potuto essere lo stesso. Arthur avrebbe avuto la conoscenza di un ragazzo di trent’anni morto millenni fa e lui, lui tutto ciò che la storia gli aveva mostrato e fatto vivere.

Si abbassò di nuovo, inginocchiandosi e guardando dentro l’acqua. Avrebbe voluto trovare una risposta lì, sulle rive del lago di Avalon, ma ovviamente non era possibile. Lo sapeva, sapeva che l’attesa era l’unica - scomoda - soluzione.

Lui e Arthur, prima della sua morte, erano stati qualcosa. Merlin sapeva che era il suo destino, ce lo aveva inciso a fuoco sulla pelle. Il drago era ancora lì, sulla sua spalla, come un ricordo costante. Alcune volte lo sfiorava con la punta delle dita, alla ricerca di conforto, nel sapere che lui apparteneva ad Arthur e Arthur soltanto. E viceversa, naturalmente.

Alcune volte si addormentava abbracciando il suo vecchio e logoro mantello. Ne aveva rubato uno a Camelot e lo aveva tenuto con sé per tutto quel tempo. Ormai era sgualcito e rovinato, aveva anche dei buchi e lo stemma era sfilacciato, quasi irriconoscibile. Eppure quel pezzo di stoffa era una specie di ricordo costante.

Immerse la mano nell’acqua fredda, vedendo la sua pelle schiarirsi e le rughe sparire. Sarebbe bastato un bagno in quel lago per lui per ottenere di nuovo l’aspetto di un ragazzo, tuttavia aveva deciso di continuare a mantenere il suo vero aspetto, conservando quel passo per quanto Arthur sarebbe effettivamente tornato.

Si sorprese quando, improvvisamente, un fascio di luce avvolse il suo avambraccio destro; si mosse sulla sua pelle formicolando, come una serie di piccoli tentacoli che lo stringevano. Provò a tirare indietro la mano, spaventato, ma non poté sottrarsi a quella presa.   
“Che diavolo?!” 

Scomparse soltanto pochi secondi dopo, ma non senza lasciare traccia.

Una data era comparsa sul suo braccio; se fosse stato chiunque altro probabilmente si sarebbe sorpreso, forse addirittura spaventato, ma non lui.

Alzò gli occhi verso il lago, non vedendo nient’altro che la distesa d’acqua e poi abbassò di nuovo gli occhi.

  
_ 20  _ _ ○ 08 ○ 1989 _

  
  


“E’ una risposta?” chiese al lago, speranzoso. Sapeva che nessuno avrebbe confermato, ma lo fece comunque. Mancavano _ soltanto _ cinquant’anni anni precisi. E un po’ se lo chiedeva, come fosse possibile, come avrebbe gestito quell’attesa.

Cos’altro si sarebbe inventato l’essere umano per aver bisogno di Arthur Pendragon? E pensare che stava per scoppiare una seconda guerra mondiale, dove forse uno come lui sarebbe davvero stato l’unica soluzione. Di tutti gli uomini di potere che aveva avuto modo di conoscere, Arthur era sicuramente stato quello dal cuore più puro e forse proprio per questo, l’unico re destinato a tornare.

  
E se non fosse dipeso dal mondo, ma da lui, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Perché aveva bisogno di Arthur più di chiunque altro. Non poteva più tornare al suo cottage ogni giorno e sperare di sentir bussare alla porta. 

Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando mentre sapeva che la scritta avrebbe portato con sé un costante fardello. Guardarla ogni giorno gli avrebbe ricordato che mancavano ancora cinquant’anni, che erano pochi rispetto a tutti quelli che aveva passato, ma erano anche un’infinità. 

Cercò comunque di vedere il lato positivo, una risposta, seppur dolorosa, era pur sempre meglio della totale mancanza di essa, no?

***

  
  
Merlin non avrebbe mai immaginato cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare l’uomo nei mesi ed anni successivi. Perciò, mentre si ritrovava a guarire feriti di guerra, si chiedeva sinceramente cosa stesse aspettando Arthur. Alcune volte tirava su la manica della sua casacca nella speranza che la data cambiasse, ma non era mai successo - naturalmente non se lo aspettava davvero.

Alcune volte si era ritrovato ad arrabbiarsi, anzi, molto più che alcune volte.    
Camminare per le strade era diventato un incubo: non temeva per la propria vita, sapeva che non sarebbe mai morto come un comune mortale, ma non poteva più vedere l’ennesimo sterminio. Bambini e bambine senza madri e padri, o ancor peggio, intere famiglie sterminate o portate in quelli che erano stati chiamati campi di concentramento.

Come poteva il mondo aver raggiunto tali picchi di crudeltà?   
Ricordava come Uther avesse tentato, in un certo qual senso, di sterminare una specie di cui aveva paura -  _ la sua _ . C’erano similitudini in quell’atteggiamento e non era certo il primo evento storico a scuoterlo così profondamente, ma non poteva far a meno di pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel tessuto stesso dell’esistenza.

***

  
  
Finita la guerra vivere fu, naturalmente, un po’ più semplice. Sia da un punto di vista pratico che psicologico.

Merlin aveva cominciato a scoprire quelli che erano i piaceri della vita umana. Non che non li avesse mai scoperti prima, ma il boom economico che avvenne negli anni successivi portò un particolare splendore nella vita delle persone e anche tante nuove invenzioni.

Nel 1983 decise che doveva cominciare ad abituarsi di nuovo al suo corpo ‘giovane’; un po’ per non deludere le aspettative di Arthur - mancava davvero poco, così poco, - un po’ per godersi meglio quei gloriosi anni Ottanta.   
Gli piacevano. Erano pieni di colore e bella musica e, in qualche modo, facevano cadere anche la propria maschera di disprezzo verso la modernità. C’erano anche alcuni indumenti interessanti. Un sacco di ragazzi andavano in giro con i pantaloni di pelle, di sicuro ad Arthur sarebbero piaciuti - _ e non poteva negare che avrebbe venduto l’anima per vederlo dentro a qualche modello simile. _

La data incisa sul suo braccio era diventata sempre più facile da sopportare, tanto quanto difficile in alcuni giorni, quanto quel numero sembrava così insostenibile.    
Poteva farcela. 

***

_ Arthur rinacque il venti agosto del millenovecentottantanove, ma Merlin non lo trovò, né in riva al lago, né da nessun’altra parte.  _

_ Continuò a cercarlo per i giorni e i mesi a seguire.  _

_ La data scomparve dal suo braccio il giorno della rinascita.  _ _   
_   
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 4 - scritto per Fanwriter.it - Lista: Soulmate, Prompt: Lacrime]  
> Note: Come sempre solo riletto e non betato, perdonatemi eventuali sviste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E prima o poi doveva succedere: mentre stendevo il capitolo, la trama mi è sfuggita di mano. Ho cominciato ad immaginare una deriva che avevo solo ipotizzato. Essendo quasi tutti capitoli con l'aspetto di "one shot" (ovvero, sia legati da un grande filo conduttore oltre che al prompt stesso), mi vien da pensare che potrei tirare fuori una storia pensata con più calma più avanti e per cui sfruttare ciò che sto stilando qui. Non so, vedremo. Intanto spero che il tutto, per il momento, si regga comunque in piedi.

“E quindi vuoi lasciarmi,” Merlin alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Era carico di rancore e dolore.   
C’era voluto così tanto per avvicinarsi a qualcuno; aveva abbassato tutte le sue difese, aveva lasciato che entrasse nella sua vita nonostante tutto.

Sapeva che non era giusto fin dal principio, perché la cicatrice sulla sua spalla aveva ripreso a bruciare da quando si erano messi insieme - scarnificazione*, anzi, non cicatrice.    
Aveva dato un termine corretto a quel segno, anche se per lui era una cicatrice in tantissimi sensi.    
“Sì, dobbiamo. Tu devi… devi rimettere i pezzi insieme, Merlin.”

“Quante altre volte dovrai uccidermi?” Le mani in tasca, la fronte corrucciata, l’aria di chi era davvero stanco.

“Che intendi dire?”   
“L’ho capito, sai. Non c’è bisogno ogni volta di ribadirlo. Non c’è bisogno di farmi… sentire così,” Merlin si appoggiò al tavolo. “Non vuoi più stare con me, lo so. Ho capito. Pensi che possa essere utile continuare a dire cose che possono soltanto continuare a ferirmi?”

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo.

“Lo sai che è anche per il tuo bene.”   
“Tagliare? Sì, lo ripeti di continuo. E io ti ripeto che so da solo cosa è bene per me.”

“Non era _ destino _ , Merlin.”

Merlin alzò gli occhi verso di lui, erano pieni di dolore.

“Lo so, ripeti anche questo di continuo.”

Sbatté la mano sul tavolo con rabbia, per poi uscire dalla stanza, lasciando dietro di sé il silenzio e il suo sguardo.   
Non era destino.

Il destino sembrava tutto ciò che continuava a muovere la sua vita.

  
Era il millenovecentonovantadue e il destino lo stava prendendo in giro da ormai troppi anni.   
Secoli.

***

  
  
Passeggiare per le strade di Londra non era mai stato più pesante di così. Ogni muscolo sembrava muoversi a fatica, mentre la mente viaggiava ancora e ancora. Cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare, se non che il destino era un gran bastardo?   
Cosa c’era di così commovente nel pensare che tutti si fosse predestinati? E com’è che poteva essere ingannevole anche qualcosa di già scritto?    
La sicurezza di sapere che quella sarà la tua ancora, il tuo futuro. Ma quale sicurezza, non vi è alcuna sicurezza. Era tutta una schifosa bugia. Tutto ciò che gli avevano sempre raccontato da ragazzino, sull’essere predestinati e tutto quel mucchio di stronzate.

Si infilò in un vicoletto e cominciò a piangere più forte che poteva. Appoggiò la testa alle braccia, premute contro il muro. Tirò un pugno così forte da farsi male.

Ah già, non era indistruttibile. In fondo. Però era comunque immortale.

Peccato.

Alcune volte avrebbe voluto sparire, altre avrebbe voluto essere invincibile. Quella situazione lo gettava nella più totale confusione. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Ignorare il suo destino? Forse era stato preso in giro, forse quella regola valeva per tutti ma non per lui. 

  
Aveva avuto una relazione di circa tre anni. Forse un po’ per ripicca - verso chi, poi? se stesso? il destino invisibile?    
Aveva scelto di provare ad avvicinarsi ad un ragazzo che non fosse Arthur. Aveva funzionato, almeno per un po’. Tuttavia, Merlin doveva essere onesto con se stesso, non era nient’altro che un palliativo. Sotto la superficie si nascondeva molto più di una relazione finita male: si nascondeva l’aspettativa di vita. Era stato solo per così tanto tempo che si era preoccupato soltanto di se stesso e trovare qualcuno che lo apprezzava e che lo faceva sentire amato era stato grandioso. 

Sì, lo era stato anche se non era Arthur.

Spesso si sentiva in colpa per questo, ma non poteva farci niente e aveva capito che non voleva passare il resto dell’eternità da solo. Anche perché, probabilmente, era ciò che sarebbe successo. Ancora non riusciva a capire per quale motivo il tatuaggio sul suo braccio fosse scomparso il venti agosto del millenovecentoottantanove se Arthur non si era fatto vivo. Qual era lo scopo, che avrebbe dovuto fare, precisamente? Lo aveva cercato in lungo e largo, ma non aveva trovato niente. Assolutamente niente.

E quindi lo aveva preso come un segno. C’era un momento in cui anche uno testardo come lui avrebbe dovuto mollare la presa.

Per questo si era abbandonato nelle braccia di Luke.

Finì a letto con lui quasi per caso; si era ritrovato un po’ alticcio in un pub di Londra - e forse anche leggermente fatto, perché ogni tanto aveva scoperto che le droghe umane potevano essere piacevoli per svagare la mente e alleggerire i troppi pensieri che l’affollavano, - e aveva deciso che sì, quel Luke gli ricordava sufficientemente Arthur da poter andare bene. Era biondo, alto, un bel sorriso. Non aveva i suoi bei occhi azzurri, ma chissenefregava, non doveva essere la copia sputata e sarebbe stata solo una scopata. Andava bene così.

Andò a casa sua e da cosa nacque cosa. I vestiti finirono ben presto sul pavimento e si ritrovò a scoprire il proprio corpo dopo anni in cui non lo faceva. Non era certo rimasto casto e puro col passare del tempo, ma non aveva nemmeno mai praticato sesso regolarmente. Non era nelle sue priorità e comunque sia, nessuno sarebbe stato come Arthur.

La cosa sorprendente fu non svegliarsi da solo; di solito i suoi rapporti occasionali terminavano con sorrisi imbarazzati mentre uno dei due usciva dalla casa dell’altro. Ma con Luke non successe. Anzi, si accoccolò a lui e lo tenne abbracciato tutta la notte.

Il mattino seguente provò addirittura a chiedergli perché avesse una scarnificazione* sulla spalla, Merlin tagliò corto dicendogli che era una storia lunga e che magari un giorno gliel’avrebbe raccontata. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che, un giorno, avrebbe dovuto davvero dirgliela. Ovviamente non pronunciò mai la totale verità, non si aspettava che un uomo di quel tempo potesse davvero comprendere una magia così antica, tuttavia sapeva anche che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché Luke era il suo ragazzo e meritava la verità. Meritava anche di sapere chi fosse e quale fosse la sua vera storia. Chissà se sarebbe fuggito.

  
Ma non ce ne fu davvero bisogno, perché non appena cominciò a introdurre piccoli tasselli della sua esistenza - come brevi racconti della sua vita con Arthur, - Luke cominciò a diventare sempre più distante. E un po’ Merlin lo capiva, perché stare vicino a uno come lui non era facile e ancor di meno lo era reggere una storia che sembrava totalmente assurda. Alcune volte aveva provato a crederci, ma sembrava più che lo ritenesse pazzo - e c’erano momenti in cui Merlin si chiedeva davvero se non fosse impazzito e se tutto ciò che aveva vissuto non fosse frutto di un’allucinazione.

E non era soltanto questo.   
Merlin sapeva che era complesso stare al suo fianco perché sulla sua testa pendeva costantemente la paura dell’abbandono. Come una grossa croce, era ciò che si portava dietro da ormai troppo tempo. Era l’effetto di anni di solitudine e di veder morire chi amava. Chiunque andava avanti nella sua vita, tranne lui. Sembrava un paradosso; qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che lui fosse quello che era andato più avanti di tutti, ma non era assolutamente così. Vivere epoche da soli e seppellire i tuoi amici non era andare avanti. Era rimanere ancorati all’esistenza e niente di più.

Per questo spesso si ritrovava a piangere, incredulo di fronte a un ‘ti amo’ o a dubitare delle parole altrui. Perché tutti, volontariamente o meno, lo avevano lasciato.   
Anche Arthur.

Soprattutto Arthur.

Ma su una cosa Luke aveva tristemente ragione: aveva bisogno di andare avanti, da solo. E Merlin ne era certo, aveva bisogno di andare avanti: di morire. Voleva disperatamente morire, perché non poteva pensare di passare la sua esistenza a vedere qualcun altro scivolargli via dalle mani, aspettando lo spirito di qualcuno che non sarebbe tornato o che se lo aveva fatto, non si era nemmeno dato la pena di trovarlo.

Cosa stava aspettando se non il vento? E cosa stava rincorrendo, se non il niente? E quanto era giusto continuare a fare proiezioni di Arthur sul prossimo?   
  
Anche se era ferito dalla rottura con Luke, poteva convenire che fosse la cosa più giusta per lui. Meritava di trovare qualcuno che non fosse come lui. Una persona normale, qualcuno che poteva dargli tutto come meritava. Tutta la verità, tutto l’amore e magari un carico di ansie minori. 

Ormai Merlin aveva anche smesso di contare di quanti disturbi aveva cominciato a soffrire e nessun tipo di medicinale o droga sembrava risolvere qualcosa. La sua unica medicina sarebbe stata Arthur. Impossibile da trovare, dunque.  
  


  
***  


  
  
Arthur stava per bere il suo caffè americano quando le lacrime cominciarono a solcare il suo volto. Non era la prima volta che succedeva da quando era “tornato”. 

  
Tornato. In verità aveva semplicemente un grande buco nero al posto della memoria. lo avevano trovato sulle rive del lago di Avalon e lo avevano portato in ospedale. Di lui e della sua esistenza non c’era traccia da nessuna parte, ma al tempo stesso non era stata data alcuna notizia su di lui. Era passato semplicemente come “l’uomo invisibile”, non c’era traccia della sua esistenza.

Tutto ciò che gli avevano detto in ospedale era che probabilmente aveva subito un trauma cranico e la sua memoria pareva fosse scomparsa con esso. Ma quando cercarono i suoi dati o tutto ciò che lo riguardava, nessuno sapeva chi fosse. Di se stesso lui ricordava soltanto il proprio nome. 

_ “Arthur, _ ” nulla di più.

Alcune volte nel retro della sua mente si affacciavano delle ombre, qualcosa che poteva interpretare come ricordi, ma niente di concreto. Altre volte prendevano una forma un po’ più concreta, poteva associarle a un volto, a dei colori, a dei suoni.

C’era sempre qualcosa che riecheggiava nella sua testa, un nome con la “M”, ma non ricordava né perché, né per quale motivo. 

Arthur aveva anche compreso che una notizia come la sua, un uomo ritrovato sulla riva di un lago privo di ricordi, in un mondo come quello avrebbe fatto notizia. Tuttavia nessuno ne aveva parlato e in parte ne era grato, in parte si chiedeva perché.

Fin dal primo giorno era rimasto con l’unica persona che sembrava conoscerlo da prima, una certa Morgana. Era una donna bellissima, i capelli lunghi e neri, la pelle chiara come quella di una bambola di porcellana. Si era presa cura di lui fin dal primo giorno in cui era tornato e aveva cercato di dare spiegazioni sempre molto convincenti e razionali al suo essere lì. Le doveva la vita, se davvero lo aveva salvato da qualcosa. A volte se lo chiedeva, ma cercava sempre di reprimere quell’ansia, perché Morgana sapeva essere tremendamente rassicurante e perché, in parte, la percepiva come una sorella.

In molti li avevano scambiati per fidanzati, ma sia Arthur che lei stessa, ci tenevano sempre a precisare che non lo erano. 

Arthur aveva scoperto ben presto un’altra cosa sul suo conto; non era interessato alle donne. Cioè, lo era, ma in modo decisamente blando. Sapeva di aver avuto un interesse per una donna - non ne poteva essere certo, - ma in quel momento non era più così. Quando si voltava nei locali per guardare qualcuno, solitamente quel qualcuno era un uomo.

“Perché stai piangendo, Arthur?” Morgana avvicinò un fazzoletto vicino al suo viso per asciugargli le lacrime. Il ragazzo si toccò la guancia con la punta delle dita.

“Non lo so…” rispose, perplesso. “Alcune volte capita e basta. Strano, eh?” chiese, ridendo nervosamente. Morgana aggrottò le sopracciglia, aveva l’aria perplessa. Perché sapeva saperne più di quanto non volesse dire?

  
Il rumore della porta del locale li distrasse e Arthur buttò un’occhiata verso di essa. Una figura magra e slanciata fece il suo ingresso e riconobbe immediatamente la figura di fronte a sé come familiare. Eppure era piuttosto sicuro di non conoscere quel ragazzo… non lì, non in quel momento.   
Era più un ricordo lontano, distante.

Vecchio.

Spostò la sedia dal tavolo, alzandosi lentamente mentre le lacrime continuavano a solcare le sue guance e si avvicinò con passi veloci al ragazzo.

Finalmente la “M” nella sua testa aveva una forma, un senso, un nome completo.

“Merlin,” mormorò, piano.    
L’altro alzò lo sguardo. Anche le sue guance erano rigate dalle lacrime.

_ “Ti ho trovato.” _   
  


  
***   
  
_ Morgana si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, come se improvvisamente fosse fatta di fuoco.  _ _  
_ _ Non era possibile. Il suo piano stava crollando. Avrebbe dovuto separarli.  _ __  
__ I marchi del destino stavano continuando il loro corso e lei avrebbe dovuto interromperli.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Scarnification/Scarnificazione è il termine corretto per come ho pensato il “tatuaggio” di Merlin. Direttamente da Wikipedia: La scarificazione consiste in incisioni, tagli della pelle (con coltelli, rasoi, conchiglie, pietre affilate, ecc.) bruciature, allo scopo di produrre cicatrici permanenti.


	5. You Make It Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 5 - Scritto per Fanwriter.it, Lista: Soulmate - Prompt: Diario]
> 
> Quando dicevo che la storia mi è sfuggita di mano, è vero. Improvvisamente sento che potrebbe diventare una long e che non riuscirò mai a concluderla nel settimo capitolo. Non è differita molto da come l'avevo pensata, ma pensando a livello logico come dovrebbero svolgersi gli eventi, dubito che sarà solo una raccolta collegata dal tema soulmate (anche perché già da questo capitolo non è più così, diciamo. Si entra un po' di più nella trama).
> 
> Come sempre, scrivendo giornalmente, mi scuso per errori vari ed eventuali. Ho riletto personalmente, ma non è betata. Spero vi piaccia almeno la metà di quanto io mi sto divertendo a scriverla!

_ Dal giorno in cui Arthur incontrò Merlin in caffetteria, le sue lacrime cessarono.  _ _   
_ _ Non smise di piangere per sempre, ma non scesero più casualmente. _

_ Sembrava un segno del destino. _

_   
_ ***

“Non puoi vedere quel ragazzo.”   
Morgana fu piuttosto autoritaria e Arthur non riuscì a comprenderne la ragione.    
Arthur aveva con sé un foglietto con l’indirizzo di residenza del ragazzo - o almeno, così credeva,- il quale forse aveva più risposte di quante non ne avesse la sua memoria. 

“Continui a ripeterlo,” rispose scocciato, Arthur. “Ma non capisco per quale motivo me lo stai dicendo? Io lo conosc-” si bloccò, assottigliando lo sguardo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.   
“Sì, vi conoscevate,” Morgana non lo negò, “ma è una persona che ti ha fatto del male, Arthur. Lo avevi rimosso dalla tua memoria per questo,” disse, prendendo le mani tra le sue. C’era qualcosa che non riusciva a convincerlo. Come se non gli stesse dicendo tutta la verità.

“Ma lui sembrava così felice di vedermi,” rispose, confuso.   
Morgana allargò gli occhi, sconcertata.   
“Certo che lo era, lo avevi cancellato dalla tua vita dopo che…”   
Arthur si protese verso di lei, sentendosi sempre più confuso e in parte arrabbiato.

“Dopo che?”

“Beh, voi avete…” Morgana abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata, “avuto una relazione, ma lui ti ha tradito.”

Qualcosa dentro di sé si muoveva, non riusciva a fidarsi. No… era sbagliato, quello che Morgana gli stava dicendo sembrava non corrispondere alla realtà.

“Tradito?”   
“Sì, non puoi ricordarlo, ma avete avuto una lunga relazione e quando vi siete lasciati lui ha insistito per mesi, ma ti aveva tradito con più uomini,” spiegò, convinta e afflitta. O almeno, sembrava afflitta. Arthur non riusciva ad essere così sicuro che lo fosse veramente.    
“Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?” chiese, innervosito, facendo scivolare via le mani da quelle della donna. “Pensavo che non sapessi praticamente niente di me, se non il poco che mi hai detto?”   
Morgana fece un passo indietro, come se fosse riuscita a capire di essersi scottata da sola. Fece un sorriso dispiaciuto, scuotendo la testa. I suoi lunghi capelli neri le incorniciavano il volto e la facevano sembrare ancora più pallida,  _ un fantasma. _

“Non pensavo fosse opportuno, Arthur. Chi vuole ricordarsi dei propri ex? Se potessi scegliere cancellerei dalla mia memoria tutti coloro che mi hanno ferita. E’ una benedizione non ricordare il dolore, non trovi?”   
Arthur si fermò, stringendo i pugni, frustrato.   
“NO!” tuonò a voce alta, forse anche più alta di quanto non avesse voluto. “Non è una benedizione! Continuo a non sapere chi sono e… e a vivere nell’incognita di chi ero! Non hai pensato che anche solo una singola persona potrebbe aiutarmi a recuperare pezzi della mia vita passata? Che confrontarmi con lui potrebbe restituirmi qualche anno di quelli che ho perso?! Per quanto ne so, ho soltanto te!”    
“Tu HAI soltanto me!” Rimarcò Morgana. I suoi occhi azzurri sembrarono diventare incandescenti per la rabbia. I denti stretti come le sue mani. “Tu puoi fidarti solo di me, Arthur!” Si premette una mano sul petto, stringendo la stoffa della sua camicia bianca, così in contrasto con la sua espressione e i suoi toni. “Sono l’unica che ti vuole aiutare, non lo vedi?”    
Per un attimo Arthur poté giurare di vedere i suoi occhi brillare di una luce dorata e, improvvisamente, la rabbia nelle proprie vene sembrò scivolare via.

Sentì le palpebre pesanti e si toccò la testa, confuso.

“Forse devo solo riposare,” tagliò corto. Ma no, voleva continuare a parlare. Perché le sue energie erano così in contrasto con ciò che voleva davvero?   
Morgana sorrise, cambiando totalmente espressione. Ora sembrava la donna che conosceva; buona, comprensiva. Tuttavia, al tempo stesso, gli sembrava di non conoscerla affatto.

***

_ “Nascondilo,”  _ aveva sussurrato Merlin, velocemente. Aveva fatto comparire un foglietto con indirizzo, data e orario nella sua tasca destra della giacchetta di pelle come per magia. Arthur se lo era rigirato tra le mani soltanto dopo, intuendo che dovesse essere qualcosa che doveva tenere soltanto per sé. Non sapeva per quale motivo, faceva sempre parte di quegli echi lontani, quei ricordi ovattati che sembravano appartenergli, esattamente come il nome di Merlin. Gli apparteneva, anche se non sapeva ancora in quale modo.   
Non sapeva come riuscire ad andare a casa sua, non sarebbe stato facile, specialmente perché Morgana non gli dava un attimo di respiro. In effetti era da quando era andato a vivere da lei, che sembrava tenerlo sott’occhio come se ne dipendesse la propria vita.    
E se forse fosse stata Morgana a fargli tutto ciò?   
No, non aveva senso. Morgana era l’unica persona che lo aveva aiutato fino a quel momento. Doveva fidarsi di lei.   
Ma voleva anche conoscere - o conoscere di nuovo,- Merlin. Nei suoi occhi aveva visto qualcosa di familiare, forse la propria vita passata, forse l’idea di una casa o forse il ricordo dell’amore che aveva provato per lui.    
Si stese sul letto, girandosi su un fianco.    
Doveva provare ad andare da lui. A qualunque costo.

  
  


***

Merlin non era stupido e non era stato così sprovveduto da dare l’indirizzo della sua abitazione ad Arthur. Per quanto fosse sollevato di rivederlo, aveva capito immediatamente cosa fosse successo - anche se non sapeva ancora perché, né come fosse possibile che Morgana fosse in quel tempo.

L’indirizzo che aveva scritto sul foglietto di Arthur non era nient’altro che quello di un piccolissimo market. 

Aveva assolutamente bisogno di parlare con lui, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farlo serenamente, specialmente se Arthur fosse stato corrotto da Morgana in qualche modo. In cuor suo sapeva e sentiva che non era così, ma d’altra parte non poteva esserne certo. Aveva comunque un milione di cose da risolvere, ora che aveva trovato Arthur ancora una volta, e la prima era strapparlo dalle grinfie della sorella, l’altra era capire per quale motivo anche lei fosse tornata e da quanto lo era. Le leggende non avevano mai parlato di una sua resurrezione e non poteva escludere che anche altri mostri del passato l’avessero accompagnata, - Mordred primo tra tutti.

La sua mente, fortunatamente, aveva calcolato quasi tutti i rischi prima di buttarsi semplicemente tra le braccia di Arthur, anche se era ciò che avrebbe voluto fare. 

  
Il suo sorriso nel vederlo, nel sentire il suo nome, era stato il primo sincero da tantissimo tempo. Avrebbe voluto prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo, ma non poteva. I suoi occhi avevano incrociato immediatamente quelli di Morgana che, palesemente, a differenza del fratello, non aveva perso la memoria. 

Fortunatamente Merlin aveva un piano B. Nei secoli aveva tenuto con sé un artefatto trovato quando abitavano ancora Camelot e con il quale era solito a comunicare con Arthur quando dovevano separarsi per un po’; una coppia di vecchi diari, ormai sgualciti, ma che avevano conservato la loro forma e il loro potere grazie alla propria magia. Gaius gli disse che soltanto due anime gemelle potevano utilizzarli, ma Merlin non aveva molti dubbi in proposito. Erano ancora destinati ad essere l’uno dell’altro, o la scarnificazione sarebbe scomparsa.

Sorrise, accarezzando la copertina del diario. Lo avevano usato in tempi davvero particolari, quando Uther era ancora in vita e non potevano vivere tutto alla luce del sole. Non che Arthur fosse bravo con le dimostrazioni d’affetto, ma erano costretti a tenere le ‘giuste distanze’ per non essere scoperti dal padre.

Così, molto spesso, quando Merlin tornava nella propria camera dopo aver eseguito i suoi doveri da servo, scriveva lì sopra. Qualche volta erano semplicemente conversazioni dove si insultavano a vicenda - oh, amavano così tanto farlo,- altre volte invece c’era di più.   
Ricordava distintamente, nonostante fosse letteralmente più di dieci vite fa, la prima volta che avevano scritto qualcosa che fosse al di là del semplice ‘ti amo’.

Il loro primo approccio sessuale era avvenuto così, in modo tremendamente ingenuo e impacciato, perché di sicuro Arthur era bravo in tante cose - e poté confermarlo poco dopo, che era davvero bravo in tante, - ma non nello scrivere cose sessuali.   
C’era un po’ d’imbarazzo, anche da parte sua, nel condividere l’intimità in quel modo, ma quando passavano lunghi periodi in cui non riuscivano a passare del tempo da soli o a scappare per un po’ nella foresta senza correre il rischio di essere beccati, era diventato un mezzo piuttosto comodo.

Purtroppo - o per fortuna - le pagine si cancellavano mano a mano col passare del tempo, in modo da preservare la durata dell’incantesimo stesso del diario e la sua funzione.

Sicuramente uno degli artefatti più interessanti e utili che avesse avuto tra le mani, ad ogni modo.

  
  


***

“Sei venuto,” Merlin indossava un cappellino sportivo che gli copriva un po’ il volto, un giaccone lungo e si era leggermente trasformato, in modo da non essere immediatamente riconoscibile.

“Sì, ma non ho molto tempo,” Arthur si guardò dietro le spalle, furtivo. Merlin tenne gli occhi serrati sulla porta. “Sono riuscito a distrarre Morgana per un po’, ma tornerà… e io ho almeno un milione e mezzo di domande da farti,” disse, agitato. Merlin lo guardò dritto negli occhi, sentendosi morire. Dio quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo, portarlo via, dirgli tutto. L’impossibilità di farlo lo stava uccidendo. Non se lo meritava, non meritava di aspettare ancora.

Ma poco importava al destino di cosa avesse bisogno lui.

Aprì velocemente lo zaino, passandogli il diario e la penna. Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
“Posso spiegarti tutto, ma potrò farlo soltanto così. Fidati di me, non fare domande, non ora. Prendi questo, nascondilo e quando arrivi a casa, aprilo, ok?”

Arthur prese il diario tra le mani, era vecchio e sciupato. Corrugò la fronte, confuso. Perché mai dargli una cosa del genere? In che modo poteva essergli davvero utile?   
Merlin, però, sembrava convinto. E anche se era alla stregua di uno sconosciuto, decise comunque di fidarsi. Aprì la propria tracolla di pelle e infilò velocemente l’artefatto al suo interno.   
“Sei strano,” disse poi, guardandolo. Arthur aveva notato i tratti leggermente mutati, ma pensò fosse soltanto trucco.

“Lo so,” Merlin gli regalò un sorriso, mentre il fiato gli moriva in gola. “Presto, però, tutto ti sarà chiaro. Ti prego soltanto di credere a tutto ciò che leggerai, ok? Ah, c’è una lettera dentro il diario e una serie di illustrazioni. Ti prego, controlla tutto con cura.”

Arthur annuì, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Ok,” rispose e, di getto, si protese verso di lui come per baciarlo. Un istinto, qualcosa che sembrava non appartenere a lui di quel tempo, una mossa totalmente involontaria del proprio corpo, un eco lontano.

Come il ricordo del suo nome.

Si bloccò istantaneamente, quando era a tre centimetri dalle sue labbra.

“S-scusami, non so cosa…”   
Gli occhi di Merlin erano sbarrati, ma non c’era spavento, anzi,  _ speranza _ . Arthur riuscì ad intravederla. 

“Non ti preoccupare,” Merlin deglutì, visibilmente dispiaciuto. “E’ normale. Ti sarà tutto chiaro, solo non… non chiuderti, ok?”    
Arthur, si guardò alle spalle. Morgana non era ancora arrivata.

“Va bene. Ora però va’, prima che lei ci veda,” fece un cenno con la testa. I piedi di Merlin sembravano incollati al pavimento e fece violenza a tutta la sua psiche al suo corpo per convincersi a muoversi.

Scomparì pochi secondi dopo dalla vista di Arthur. 

***  


  
  
Arthur non appena arrivò a casa si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle e aprì il diario, fremente di curiosità. Non riusciva a credere che forse avrebbe scoperto qualcosa in più sul suo passato. Sentiva di potersi fidare di Merlin. E magari era una follia, perché non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse, ma nel profondo era come se la sua memoria, il suo vecchio io, stesse riaffiorando.

  
Quando lo aprì, vide che c’era molto più di una semplice lettera; c’erano disegni, ritagli di carte antiche, una cartina. Arthur schiuse le labbra, inclinando leggermente la testa, curioso. Alcune cose sembravano… veramente molto vecchie.

Cominciò a sfogliare il tutto, decidendo di seguire il consiglio di Merlin e dare la precedenza alla lettera;

_ “Caro Arthur, _

_ Tu probabilmente non ricordi niente di me, se non il mio nome, ma posso spiegarti tutto. Ci conosciamo da molto, molto tempo. Tutto ciò che troverai tra le pagine di questo diario è assolutamente vero, così come lo è ciò che verrà scritto.  _

_ Permettimi di spiegarti come funziona e non essere scettico - non fare la testa di fagiolo e leggi tutto con molta attenzione. Ti prego. _

_ Ogni volta che scriverai su queste pagine, a me e soltanto a me, comparirà ciò che avrai scritto e viceversa. Potrai leggere tutto ciò che ho intenzione di dirti. Si tratta di un artefatto magico molto raro e impossibile da trovare nel mondo di oggi, ti prego di tenerlo lontanissimo dalle mani di Morgana. E’ di vitale importanza che lei non scopra o le nostre vite saranno a rischio. _ _   
_ _ Potrai pormi tutte le domande che desideri, ma prima finisci di recuperare un po’ di ricordi grazie alle cose che ti ho lasciato. _ _   
_ _ Non prendermi per pazzo, so che lo farai. A un certo punto probabilmente vorrai soltanto gettare via tutto, ma non farlo. Sembrerà assurdo e lo sarà. Perché la nostra storia è assurda, una delle più strane che ti sarà capitato di sentire da quando sei tornato, ma è vera. Non è mia intenzione mentirti, per ogni creatura divina esistente, farei tutto tranne che farlo. _

_ Dimenticavo di dirti: il diario puoi utilizzarlo solo tu e soltanto tu potrai leggere le mie parole, non funziona con persone non legate dal destino. Ma è comunque importante che Morgana non lo trovi perché potrebbe percepirne il valore magico.  _

_ Sì, la magia esiste.  _

_ Sì, Morgana è una strega ed è tua sorella. _

_   
_ _ Mi sei mancato da morire, _

_ Merlin.” _

Arthur cominciò a pensare di aver fatto un errore. Piegò la lettera esattamente come l’aveva trovata, più confuso che mai. Non sapeva se voleva davvero scavare in ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva portato e sembrava tutto così… assurdo.

Aveva voglia di lanciare via il diario tanto quanto di sapere tutto in quell’istante.    
Stregoneria?   
Magia?   
Morgana sua sorella? Gli faceva già male la testa.    
  
“Arthur, tutto bene?” Morgana bussò alla porta proprio in quell’istante e lui radunò tutto ciò che aveva tra le mani in fretta e furia, buttandolo sotto il letto. Non sarebbe stato facile nasconderle quelle cose.

“Sì sì, è solo un po’ di mal di testa,” rispose, da dietro la porta. Si alzò per aprirle e sorriderle, cercando di destare meno sospetto possibile. “Penso mi metterò un po’ a riposare, se non ti dispiace.”   
Morgana sorrise, comprensiva come sempre.   
“Ma certo Arthur, non preoccuparti. Se hai bisogno di me sono in sala.”   
“Grazie,” rispose lui, per poi richiedere piano la porta alle spalle.

Lo aspettava una lunga notte. 


	6. Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 6 - Scritto per Fanwriter.it - Lista: Soulmate, Prompt: Ricordi]
> 
> Mi spiace aver saltato l'aggiornamento ieri. Come immaginavo il ritmo giornaliero è un po' troppo per me e ho fatto parecchia fatica a stendere il capitolo, ma spero sia uscito "bene."  
> Comunque posso confermare che la storia non finirà col prossimo. Probabilmente creerò una seconda parte o una fanfiction a parte (o continuerò a postare qui i capitoli). Vi dirò meglio nel prossimo capitolo.
> 
> PS: come sempre, riletto e non betato.

Più sfogliava i disegni, le cartine, le lettere, più Arthur poteva cominciare a sentire qualcosa tornare da lui. Erano molto più che echi lontani e ovattati, erano qualcosa che poteva percepire come vero, vivo.

Ricordi.   
In mezzo ai flash che comparivano nella sua mente, però, non c’erano soltanto le sue memorie. Sembravano essere condivise con qualcuno.   
  


_ Riusciva a vedere un lago, il lago dal quale era risorto, ma non era lui a guardare. Gli occhi erano di qualcun altro. _

_ Il senso di frustrazione, di mancanza. _

_ Solitudine. _

Arthur si portò una mano alla testa, reggendola. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse somministrato qualche tipo di droga pesante, con la differenza che nessuno gli aveva dato pasticche o cose del genere.

Aprì un’altra lettera; se la prima che aveva letto l’aveva lasciato alquanto scettico - come poteva davvero credere di essere un re proveniente da un’altra era? - arrivato ormai alla quarta, stava cominciando a credere a tutto ciò che trovava scritto. Per qualche ragione, inoltre, sebbene la lingua non fosse quella a cui era abituato - non era inglese moderno, - riusciva comunque a comprenderlo.    
Si chiese più volte se scrivere sul diario e domandare a Merlin se fosse normale, ma decise di non farlo sul momento. Aveva promesso a se stesso di leggere tutto ciò che gli aveva chiesto prima di rivolgergli qualunque tipo di domanda.

  
Si chiedeva anche come fosse possibile pensare a Merlin come una persona negativa all’interno della sua vita. Fino ad ora, sembrava l’unico in grado di dargli una spiegazione, dei  _ ricordi veri.  _ Certo era strano, ma come poteva non esserlo? 

Si parlava di tempi antichi come l’esistenza della terra stessa, di magia, di resurrezione. Non pensava fosse davvero possibile risorgere, eppure… lui era lì, tornato dal quel lago, senza alcun ricordo di chi fosse, con un nome che coincideva fin troppo bene con l’amato Arthur Pendragon delle leggende che gli abitanti del Regno Unito - e del mondo intero, - amavano tanto ricordare. 

Potevano essere tutte coincidenze, anche il fatto che la ragazza che l’aveva ritrovato si chiamasse proprio Morgana poteva essere una coincidenza, ma in un certo senso Arthur stava cominciando a credere nel destino.

Infine, aprì il diario. Le prime dieci pagine erano ancora piene di scritte; le analizzò attentamente e provò a scrivere una parola su un pezzetto di carta a sé stante, confrontando le due calligrafie: la lingua era diversa, ma il modo di scrivere era il medesimo. 

Poco sotto, poteva invece vedere quella di un’altra persona e, stando a ciò che aveva detto Merlin, doveva essere la sua calligrafia. Inspirò profondamente.   
  
Sembrava una pazzia: se avesse scritto sul diario e fosse davvero comparsa una risposta in tempo reale, probabilmente si sarebbe consegnato da solo al reparto di psichiatria. I flash che continuavano ad annebbiare la sua mente e l’idea dell’esistenza della magia lo stavano mandando fuori di senno.

Lesse la prima frase.

_ “Quando eravamo nelle tue stan-” _

Si interruppe. La vista di Arthur si annebbiò e chiuse istintivamente gli occhi.

_ Riusciva a vedere Merlin, ma non indossava abiti moderni. Erano all’interno di un castello.  _

_ Il  _ **_suo_ ** _ castello.  _

_ Non poteva vedere se stesso perché era lui l’osservatore. _

_ Si avvicinò a Merlin, prese il suo volto tra le mani e cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente. La sensazione gli arrivò dritta allo stomaco; un calore estremo, dolce - amore, suggerì la sua mente. _

_ Cominciò a far scivolare via la sciarpa che teneva legata al collo, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli neri, continuando a baciarlo con trasporto. Poteva sentire le mani di Merlin artigliarsi alla sua schiena. _

Come se fosse lì esattamente in quel momento. 

_ “Ti amo,” sussurrò piano, contro le sue labbra.  _

Credeva veramente a ciò che stava dicendo, quelli erano i suoi ricordi. Erano le _ sue vere  _ memorie.

Il flash continuò.

_ Erano distesi sul letto, Arthur stava baciando il petto di Merlin. Era un tocco delicato. Poteva sentire la pelle sotto le sue dita come se fosse realmente lì. _

Era la loro prima volta. Non sapeva come faceva a saperlo, ma lo sapeva.

_ I loro gesti erano tanto quanto sicuri e bisognosi, affrettati, tanto quanto timorosi. Poteva vedere lo sguardo di Merlin; era bisognoso, affamato, ricolmo d’amore.  _

_ Passò una mano sul suo ventre e poté sentire sotto le proprie dita il suo pene. _

Era tutto così perfettamente reale. 

Il ricordo fece un leggero salto in avanti, come se avesse premuto il tasto “manda avanti” sul videoregistratore*.

_ Le braccia di Merlin lo stringevano al proprio corpo. Poteva sentire il suo fiato caldo sull’incavo del collo, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui. Poteva sentire i suoi gemiti contro il suo orecchio, ovattati, ma freschi dentro la sua mente. _

_ La sensazione di calore che lo avvolgeva era qualcosa di straordinario e, ne era piuttosto certo, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Aveva la percezione che fosse qualcosa di vecchio e nuovo al tempo stesso. Qualcosa di così familiare da diventare nostalgico.

_ Venne dentro di lui poco dopo, con la testa reclinata all’indietro, totalmente annichilito da tutti quegli stimoli. _

Un altro skip in avanti.

_ Merlin era girato sulla schiena, accoccolato contro di lui. Sulla sua spalla c’era un simbolo - _ una scarnificazione, una bruciatura?  _ \- a forma di drago. No, non un drago qualunque, era lo stemma dei Pendragon. _

_ Vi posò un bacio sopra, accarezzandola con le dita. _

_ “Fa male?” _ _  
_ _ Merlin scosse la testa. _ _  
_ _ “Da quando sono qui non più,” rispose, rimanendo vicino a lui. Si stava beando del calore del suo corpo, era piuttosto evidente. _

_ “Come…” _

_ “Prima di venire a Camelot. Una notte mi sono svegliato come se qualcuno avesse impresso a fuoco questo sulla mia pelle. Poi si è cicatrizzato, ma ha continuato a far male finché non ho visto te per la prima volta.”  _

_ Arthur si sentì in colpa. Era a causa sua? _

_ “Che strano…” _ _  
_ _ “Un marchio del destino,” spiegò Merlin, brevemente. _

_ “Cosa?” _

_ “Ce ne sono di diversi tipi, questo è il mio. Io sono legato a te per l’eternità, Arthur.” _ _  
_ _ Merlin si voltò e poté vedere i suoi occhi azzurri ricolmi d’amore per lui. Non c’era sofferenza per il marchio nel suo sguardo, solo devozione. _

_ Rise. _

_ “Non ti credevo un tipo così romantico.” _

_ Merlin roteò gli occhi. _

_ “Non sono romantico, è solo il destino che ha deciso per noi e il destino non è romantico, è solo un… dato di fatto?” _ _  
_ _ “Lo sai che quello che hai appena detto non ha senso, vero?”  _

_ Merlin rise e poté sentire il proprio stomaco stringersi. Era amore, ed era così forte da farlo sentire vivo sia in quel tempo, che nel presente. _

_ “Solo perché tu non sei saggio come me.” _

_ “Saggio? Tu?”  _

_ “Oh sì, e lo hai detto anche tu, più volte.” _ _  
_ _ Arthur si girò sulla schiena. Poteva vedere il soffitto. _

_ “Non ricordo di averlo mai fatto.” _

_  
_ La risata di Merlin scivolò via insieme a quel ricordo.

Arthur aprì gli occhi, disorientato. Si trovava nella propria camera, nel presente. Indossava dei jeans ed era da solo, seduto sul pavimento, circondato dalle carte che aveva letto poco prima - o almeno, pensava fosse poco prima, quante ore erano passate?

Cercò di riconnettersi al mondo e allungò una mano verso il diario. Era tutto così tremendamente vero e piano piano, i ricordi si facevano più vividi, reali,  _ personali _ . 

  
Tutto cominciava a diventare lentamente più chiaro, per quanto sicuramente ancora troppo assurdo.

Si chiese come fosse possibile che Merlin fosse ancora vivo. Anche lui era tornato dal passato? Erano morti entrambi? E quando?

Nelle lettere aveva trovato soltanto alcune corrispondenze con regni vicini; esse attestavano il suo essere stato re di Camelot. Ognuna riportava il sigillo reale e la sua calligrafia, ad eccezione di un solo pezzo, che sembrava invece essere scritto da suo padre, Uther Pendragon.

Da ciò che poteva leggere, Uther non era a favore della magia; qualcosa però doveva essere cambiato da allora, perché a differenza del padre, lui sembrava non rifiutarla, anzi. Il suo essere legato a Merlin pareva rappresentare esattamente il contrario.

E poi c’erano i marchi del destino. Merlin ne aveva parlato nel suo ricordo e anche quando si erano visti aveva fatto un riferimento simile, accennando al diario che potevano condividere. Che davvero le loro vite fossero legate in un disegno più grande?   
Aprì il diario, sfogliandolo e leggendo i brevi stralci di conversazioni presenti.

_ “Stasera al calar del sole?” _ _  
_ _ “Lo sai che non posso rimanere, rischiamo di essere scoperti.” _ _  
_ _ “Sono il principe, Merlin, chi vuoi che apra la porta della mia stanza senza bussare?” _ _  
_ _ “Chiunque, tipo? Vorrei solo ricordarti quante volte l’accesso alle tue stanze sia stato violato.” _ _  
_ _ “Rovini sempre tutto.” _ _  
_ _ “Ti piaccio perché sono tremendamente fastidioso, lo sai.” _ _  
_ _ “Lo so.” _

Le scritte erano sbiadite, ma ancora perfettamente leggibili. Arthur sorrise. Si sentiva ancora innamorato, ma si poteva essere innamorati di qualcuno che, a conti fatti, non si conosceva?   
Si passò una mano sull’addome; provava una sensazione di calore. Qualcosa di familiare e piacevole.

Estremamente piacevole.

I suoi occhi indugiarono sulle altre conversazioni, non erano niente di particolare. Scambi quotidiani, scritte di chi si conosceva davvero molto bene. Spesso dava delle risposte piuttosto piccate a Merlin o particolarmente sarcastiche, ma non se ne stupì troppo: sembravano proprio da lui.

_ “Morgana nasconde qualcosa Arthur, ne sono certo.” _ _  
_ _ “La tua ossessione per mia sorella è preoccupante, Merlin.” _

_ “Da quando l’abbiamo ritrovata è diversa, non puoi negarlo. E’ scostante…” _ _  
_ _ “Merlin, non voglio parlarne adesso.” _

Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia, leggendo quello stralcio. Lo analizzò meglio, cercando nelle pagine successive altri riferimenti. La conversazione si interrompeva lì, ma sembrava suggerire ciò che Merlin gli aveva detto: Morgana era davvero sua sorella.

E se lo era, perché stava continuando a tenerlo nascosto nel presente? Non riusciva a capire. In realtà sapere di avere un parente lo avrebbe fatto sentire più al sicuro. 

Che fosse tutto un modo per non fargli recuperare nessun tipo di ricordo?

Un altro flash.

_ Il corpo di Morgana cadde a terra senza vita. _

_ Il cielo era buio, Merlin troneggiava su di lei con una spada in mano. Lo aveva vendicato. _   
  
La sua spada. Excalibur.

La ricordava.

Un passo indietro.

_ Era nella foresta, tutti i cavalieri lo circondavano e con loro parte del popolo. Arthur si sentiva timoroso, in ansia. Non era una sensazione a cui era abituato. Merlin era dietro di lui, lo confortava e incoraggiava. _ _  
_ _ Doveva estrarre una spada dalla roccia. La sua spada. _ _  
_ _ Si avvicinò e avvolse entrambe le mani attorno all’elsa e cominciò a tirare con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. _ _  
_ _ “Devi crederci.” _ _  
_ _ E ci credette. _

Arthur spalancò gli occhi, alzandosi di scatto e barcollando.

Pezzi del puzzle cominciavano a ricomporsi e tutto ciò era reale. Era tremendamente reale.

_ Arthur poteva vedere Merlin su di lui. Non erano nel castello, né a letto. Non era una situazione intima. _ _  
_ _ Merlin era disperato, stava piangendo. Teneva la fronte appoggiata sulla sua, pregandolo di restare con lui. Continuava a baciarlo, forse sperando di dargli vita, mentre le lacrime bagnavano anche il suo viso. _ _  
_ _ Arthur tentava di sorridere, mentre si sentiva sempre più debole, ancora più debole. _

_ “Resta con me…” _

La sua morte.

Un brivido lo attraversò come se qualcuno gli avesse versato del ghiaccio sulla schiena. Si sentì freddo, smarrito.

  
  


_ Poteva vedere una barca allontanarsi dai suoi occhi e una mano protesa in avanti. _

_  
_ La sua.

No, non era la sua, era quella di Merlin.

_ Lui era sulla barca, lui era morto. _

_ Come poteva vedere qualcosa che non gli apparteneva? _ _  
_ _ Sentiva il dolore, era il dolore di Merlin. _

_ Cadde sulle ginocchia, mentre i singhiozzi scuotevano forte il suo corpo _ \- no, il corpo di Merlin.

  
  


Aprì gli occhi di nuovo, provando un senso di nausea che lo costrinse ad avvicinare il secchio della spazzatura prima di rischiare di rimettere tutto sul pavimento.

Si placò qualche secondo dopo. Inspirò. Aveva bisogno di una pausa, stava assorbendo troppe informazioni insieme e si chiese perché Merlin non lo avesse avvertito. Forse non poteva saperlo, ma dannazione, era tutto così estremamente _ tanto _ . 

Si era appena visto morire e aveva sentito dentro di sé il dolore di Merlin, era stato lancinante, non aveva mai provato niente di simile - o almeno, credeva di non averlo mai fatto. 

Era come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato a mani nude il cuore dal petto, era davvero troppo da poter sopportare per un uomo solo.

_ Poteva vedersi riflesso nello specchio. _ _  
_ _ Ancora una volta, il volto non era il suo, ma quello di Merlin. _

_ Non era giovane come era abituato a vederlo. La sua pelle cominciava ad avere qualche ruga, la barba un po’ lunga, i capelli brizzolati e che gli coprivano le orecchie. _

_ Si passava le mani sul volto, cospargendolo di sapone.  _ La sensazione fresca dell’acqua sul volto, esattamente come se se lo stesse bagnando in quel momento.

_ Passò l’asciugamano e poi si guardò di nuovo, accarezzandosi entrambi i lati del volto, come per controllare che andasse tutto bene. _

_ Si mosse verso un’altra stanza, sul tavolo il loro diario. _

_ Si sedette e cominciò a sfogliare le pagine, rileggendone le frasi finché non si addormentò su di essi a braccia conserte. _

_ Nostalgia. Amore. Mancanza. _

Poteva sentire tutto ciò.

Dio, Merlin aveva davvero aspettato un’eternità. Non se ne era mai andato, non era mai morto.

_ Era nella foresta. Parlava con un Drago, il Drago gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora. _ _  
_ _ Ancora e ancora. Per chissà quanto tempo. _

_ La rabbia lo pervase. Strinse i pugni e li schiantò contro un albero. _

_ “Quanto ancora?! Non posso continuare…” _

_ “Merlin, nessuno ha questa risposta.” _ _  
_ _ Passò davanti al lago di Avalon e si fermò lì, guardando l’immensità di fronte a lui. _

Le lacrime cominciarono a rigare il volto di Arthur. Poteva sentire tutto il dolore di Merlin come se fosse stato il suo. Dentro di sé si creò una voragine - senso di colpa? - quanto tempo lo aveva atteso? Quante ere aveva dovuto vedere?    
Non esisteva nessuno di più fedele di lui e se veramente i loro destini erano intrecciati come sembravano essere, nessuno avrebbe potuto davvero tenerli separati. Neanche Morgana. 

Arthur riuscì finalmente ad impugnare la penna e cercò la prima pagina disponibile del diario. Aveva bisogno di scrivere a Merlin, dirgli che sapeva o che, almeno, stava cominciando ad acquisire di nuovo la memoria e dei ricordi. Aveva bisogno di un milione e mezzo di risposte e, possibilmente, di conoscerlo di nuovo.   
Chi era Merlin adesso? Non poteva essere certamente la stessa persona di epoche fa.

_ “Ho letto tutto,” _ scrisse. Attese. Con mano tremante e sospesa sopra la pagina, si chiese se davvero avrebbe funzionato.

_ “Aspettavo questo momento da tanto.” _   
_ “Ho recuperato parte dei miei ricordi.” _

_ “Ricordi di noi?” _

Arthur sorrise, una sensazione di calore si propagò dentro di lui, mentre il suo cuore batteva più veloce e le mani gli sudavano.   
_ “Sì.” _

***

_ Il diario funzionava. I suoi ricordi stavano tornando. _

_ Il destino stava facendo il suo corso.  _

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *videoregistratore: ho usato questo paragone perché - ricordo - siamo nel 1992, quindi diciamo che mi sembrava appropriato.


	7. Can’t Stop Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 7 - Scritto per Fanwriter.it, Lista: Soulmate, Prompt: Filo Rosso]
> 
> La leggenda del filo rosso è piuttosto comune ed è stata difficile da reinterpretare. Sono abbastanza certa che esistano altre merthur con una base simile, tuttavia nell'organicità della storia questo elemento (per come l'ho inserito) avrà ovviamente una sua importanza che, spero, lo renderà un po' meno usuale.
> 
> Sono riuscita a ultimare la challenge (anche se in ritardo). Devo ritrattare perché la storia NON finisce con questo capitolo, ma indubbiamente prenderò un ritmo un pochino più lento e devo ancora decidere se continuare su questa fanfiction o creare una specie di sequel con un altro titolo, ma ovviamente connessa a questa. Comunque sono contenta di aver tirato fuori qualcosa, era da un po' che non succedeva.

_“Veloce,”_ Merlin afferrò Arthur per una spalla e lo trasse a sé, spingendolo poi verso il muro per nasconderlo da qualunque tipo di visuale.  
Il vicolo era scarsamente illuminato da un lampione, i fari delle auto mettevano in luce i loro corpi solo a tratti, la pioggia batteva forte sul terreno.

Arthur era scivolato via dalla finestra del suo appartamento - o meglio, dall’appartamento di Morgana,- e si era fatto trovare nel vicolo vicino. Era notte fonda e sperava davvero che non si accorgesse della sua mancanza.

Rimasero per un attimo con il fiato sospeso, guardandosi l’un l’altro.

Era soltanto la seconda volta che si vedevano dal loro primo incontro e, stavolta, Arthur era pienamente consapevole. Se da un lato non aveva vissuto in quell’esatto momento i sentimenti che lo legavano a Merlin, dall’altro poteva sentirli chiari e forti dentro di sé. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata mentre le sue dita gli stringevano il braccio. Un gesto così innocente, ma al tempo stesso così forte, perché aveva l’impellente bisogno di sentire le mani di Merlin su tutto il suo corpo, subito. 

Si trattenne; quella sera dovevano fare cose ben più importanti e non potevano rischiare di essere scoperti.

  
“Come ti avevo spiegato,” cominciò Merlin, prendendo la sua mano nella propria, “questo incantesimo ci legherà ulteriormente. Le nostre anime sono già connesse dal destino, ma con il filo rosso io saprò sempre dove sarai e tu saprai dove sarò io. Potremo avere la certezza se l’altro è in pericolo e anche le nostre emozioni, in alcuni momenti, potrebbero essere condivise,” Merlin afferrò il suo mignolo, guardandolo con fin troppa attenzione. Arthur dischiuse le labbra, totalmente incapace di fare un discorso sensato, mentre il suo cuore continuava a battere fin troppo velocemente.

Sapere che quello che aveva di fronte a sé era la persona che lo rendeva completo, l’uomo che aveva amato per così tanto, sapere che Merlin lo aveva aspettato per ere e protetto per tutta la sua esistenza, non faceva altro che gettarlo in un abisso di pensieri per cui non avrebbe più voluto doversi separare da lui.

Trattenne il respiro qualche secondo.

“Arthur, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Merlin lo riportò alla realtà. Scosse la testa.

“Scusami io… ero un attimo sovrappensiero.”  
Merlin sbuffò, spazientito. Arthur lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come per cercare un contatto. Le spalle di Merlin si abbassarono un poco, sembrava essersi leggermente rilassato.

“Ok. Sono soltanto nervoso perché vorrei avere modo di, sai…” Merlin guardò le loro mani, senza nemmeno rendersene conto avevano intrecciato le dita. “Di poter tornare a tutto questo,” mormorò. Arthur poté giurare di vedere gli occhi vagamente lucidi grazie ai fari di un’auto.  
“Vorrei fare lo stesso,” rispose, a voce bassa. Si sentiva ancora confuso riguardo ai propri sentimenti, ma c’era un legame che andava al di là di ciò che poteva essere razionalmente compreso.

Merlin si schiarì la voce, assumendo di nuovo una postura più rigida.  
“Quindi, hai capito tutto? Se legherò le nostre vite col filo rosso del destino e con l’incantesimo di condivisione, tutto ciò non sarà reversibile. Non si torna indietro.”  
Arthur si fermò qualche secondo; Merlin era visibilmente preoccupato dal suo silenzio, forse non dava per scontato che avrebbe accettato.

Si sentiva diviso: da un lato, tutto ciò che aveva visto era qualcosa che aveva realmente vissuto e anche i suoi sentimenti per Merlin erano reali - ci credeva davvero, - dall’altro aveva paura di star cadendo in un gioco troppo più grande di lui, perché sebbene conoscesse Merlin, in un certo senso, non lo conosceva affatto. E sì, aveva condiviso con lui anche le memorie dopo la propria morte, ma come poteva essere certo che fosse tutto come lo aveva visto?  
“Hai detto che siamo comunque legati dal destino, quindi immagino che a prescindere il nostro legame non potrebbe essere spezzato, no?”

Merlin si prese un attimo prima di rispondere e la stretta della sua mano si allentò un po’. Delusione? 

“No,” Arthur lo bloccò immediatamente, “non te lo sto chiedendo perché non… non voglio essere legato a te, è solo che è tutto molto strano. Sei nella mia vita da così poco tempo, ma ciò che provo sembra essere così…”

 _“Antico?”_  
“Sì,” annuì, rinforzando la sua presa e sentendo quella di Merlin fare altrettanto. “Sto solo cercando di razionalizzare tutto.”

“Lo capisco,” Merlin annuì. “Non pensavo sarebbe stato facile, speravo solo che i nostri ricordi ti avessero convinto a sufficienza.”

“Lo hanno fatto,” Arthur portò la mano dell’altro sul proprio petto, all’altezza del cuore. Poté vedere gli occhi azzurri di Merlin sbarrarsi completamente a quel gesto. Le sue labbra tremarono appena, forse cercando di dire qualcosa, ma senza successo. “Ancora non so come hai fatto ad aspettare così tanto tempo. Io sarei impazzito.”

“Oh, lo avresti fatto di certo,” nella voce di Merlin c’era una punta di divertimento. Dai suoi ricordi, sembrava un tipo piuttosto sarcastico. Arthur moriva dalla voglia di conoscerlo di nuovo, di scoprire chi fosse Merlin _davvero o perlomeno chi fosse diventato._

Il tempo ti trasforma, specialmente quando è così imponente e così tanto.

“Mi fido,” disse poi Arthur, interrompendo il silenzio, “mi fido di ciò che vuoi fare e… se pensi che sia la cosa giusta, va bene così.”

L’altro annuì, la sua espressione sembrava più tranquilla, morbida.

“Senza il filo rosso potremmo perderci di nuovo,” spiegò, “non ti ho trovato perché probabilmente Morgana è riuscita a fare qualche genere di incantesimo per nascondere la tua presenza a me. Tuttavia, lei non sa che entrambi abbiamo avuto marchi del destino e, che per questo motivo, siamo comunque destinati a ritrovarci. Il problema è sempre _quando_ questo può succedere.”

Arthur reclinò la testa, fermandosi a guardare verso la spalla destra di Merlin.  
“Hai ancora la scarnificazione?”  
Merlin annuì, lasciando la sua mano. Si voltò, facendo scivolare via la sciarpa che teneva legata al collo. Quel semplice gesto diede ad Arthur un brivido piuttosto inequivocabile, rievocando nella sua mente immagini che aveva visto nei ricordi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendosi dalla voglia di appoggiare le labbra sul collo pallido di Merlin, illuminato appena dalla luce bianca dell’unico lampione presente nel vicolo.

Abbassò delicatamente il collo della maglia e sbirciò; sì, decisamente, il suo drago era ancora inciso sulla pelle, come a riprova di quanto tutto ciò fosse reale. Accarezzò delicatamente la cicatrice, era leggermente in rilievo.

“Fa male?”  
Merlin sorrise, ma Arthur non poté vederlo.  
“No, non quando ci sei tu, ad ogni modo,” si voltò, sulle labbra era ancora stampata un’espressione di gioia. Si avvolse di nuovo la sciarpa blu al collo.

“Perché io non ce l’ho?” chiese poi, Arthur, “hai detto che entrambi abbiamo avuto i marchi…”

Merlin inarcò le sopracciglia, allargando le labbra.

“Oh… quanto sono stupido! Non ti ho spiegato quale fosse il tuo marchio!”

Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Scusami, era qualcosa che non volevo scriverti sul diario e speravo che tu lo ricordassi e basta. A quanto pare, quando io ho ricevuto la scarnificazione, tu sei rimasto sordo fino al mio arrivo a Camelot.”  
“Sordo?” chiese, stupito. Perché quella parte non era comparsa nei suoi ricordi?  
“Sì, a quanto pare hai provato un breve periodo di sordità. Non dev’essere stato facile, ma non ci conoscevamo e… ed essendo i ricordi che sei riuscito a ritrovare qualcosa che era comprensivo di tutti i sensi, forse per questo la tua memoria lo ha escluso,” spiegò Merlin, non troppo sicuro. “In tutta onestà, comunque, non so per quale motivo la tua mente non lo abbia selezionato.”  
“Io però ricordo il nostro primo incontro,” rispose Arthur, abbassando lo sguardo. Era tutto confuso, in effetti. Non ricordava parole precise di quel momento, ma solo il volto di Merlin un po’ allarmato e pericolosamente vicino al suo.

Un forte rumore interruppe la loro conversazione. Entrambi si voltarono, spaventati; un secchio della spazzatura era caduto a terra, facendo rotolare il coperchio di metallo verso di loro.

Merlin afferrò Arthur con prontezza, parandosi di fronte a lui e ponendo le mani in avanti.

“Sii pronto a correre,” sussurrò poi. La sua voce era bassa, roca. 

Soltanto dopo, Arthur sbirciò da sopra la spalla di Merlin e poté vedere un paio di gatti uscire dal bidone.

“Gatti…” sibilò Merlin, rilassandosi. Arthur era ancora stupito dalla prontezza di riflessi mostrata da Merlin. Niente male per uno che aveva chissà quanti anni. “Scusami, credevo fosse Morgana,” aggiunse poi.

Arthur sorrise, incapace di dire qualunque cosa, ammirato dal suo essere così pronto a proteggerlo. Una sensazione di calore, ormai familiare, si propagò per tutto il suo addome. Era come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno.

“E a tal proposito, non possiamo perdere altro tempo,” Merlin afferrò la mano di Arthur e in particolare, gli chiese di sollevare il mignolo. Prese un filo rosso dalla tasca della sua giacca e lo avvolse attorno ad esso, legando l’altro capo allo stesso dito della propria mano destra.  
Arthur non proferì parola, si limitava ad osservare Merlin, così concentrato su un’operazione che sembrava semplice ma che, probabilmente, non lo era affatto.

Quando entrambe le loro dita furono collegate dal filo, Merlin prese tra le proprie mani le sue e guardò Arthur negli occhi.

“Pronto?”  
“Non lo so? Farà male?”  
“No, certo che no. Non sentirai niente, promesso.”  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi e Arthur si fidò. Si mise, letteralmente, nella persona che conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, ma anche quella che forse conosceva di meno. Era intrigato da lui, dal suo essere piombato nella sua vita da un giorno all’altro ribaltandola come niente. Voleva affidarsi totalmente a lui, perché sapeva di poterlo fare, perché in quelle mani sentiva la sicurezza.

Gli occhi di Merlin si illuminarono di una calda luce dorata; pronunciò delle parole che Arthur non riuscì a comprendere e che, suppose, fossero una sorta di formula magica, un incantesimo.

Il filo rosso svanì, dissolvendosi in scintille che si propagarono nell’aria. Nel frattempo, aveva smesso di piovere. Non se ne era nemmeno reso conto.

Ci fu un momento di completo silenzio. Arthur poteva udire soltanto i loro respiri e, per qualche attimo, gli sembrò che quello di Merlin fosse anche il suo. Non era facile dare un nome a quel tipo di sensazione, ma era come se si fosse unito a lui, come se fossero stati un’unica entità.

“Fatto,” disse poi Merlin, sciogliendo le loro mani.

Arthur emise un leggero gemito di disappunto.

“E’ stato… facile,” disse poi, senza sapere bene cosa dire.  
Merlin annuì, “l’incantesimo è molto complesso, per essere onesti, ma se non altro è una magia piuttosto veloce ed efficace.”

Arthur sorrise, ammaliato: non aveva mai visto compiere magie a qualcuno. Nel senso, non aveva ancora visto compiere magie a Merlin in quell’epoca, e poteva dire con assoluta certezza che fosse la cosa più affascinante ed eccitante che avesse mai visto. Si morse il labbro inferiore, reprimendo la voglia di baciarlo ancora una volta, non sapendo se l’altro avrebbe davvero gradito il gesto.

Aveva appena legato la propria vita alla sua, ma non sapeva se era soltanto per salvarlo, soltanto perché ormai era un dovere e perché erano anime gemelle. Non era necessariamente detto che ancora provasse le stesse cose che lui stava provando. Non sapeva quanto quel legame potesse trascendere il tempo. Del resto, Merlin poteva anche essersi stancato di lui o poteva amare qualcun altro.

“Adesso è tardi, siamo fuori da quasi un’ora e Morgana potrebbe controllare che tu stia dormendo,” disse poi Merlin, visibilmente imbarazzato. Era scesa della tensione tra di loro. “E immagino che anche tu vorrai dormire. D’ora in poi non sarà difficile trovarmi, ti basterà usare il diario o pensare intensamente a me e avrai la risposta. Come prossimo passo, troveremo il modo di portarti via da lì…” 

Arthur si mise le mani in tasca, provando un leggero formicolio al mignolo. Probabilmente era solo una sensazione residua della magia che Merlin aveva appena compiuto. Ma non c’era solo quello; provava anche un leggero sgomento, non voleva tornare a casa.

“Perché non posso venire con te adesso?”  
“E’ troppo pericoloso, Morgana ci troverebbe subito e non ho ancora capito quali siano le sue intenzioni, come e perché sia tornata. Ci sta tenendo volontariamente separati, ha nascosto la tua presenza in questo universo per non incorrere in questa eventualità. Arriverà il momento in cui potrai scappare, ma quel momento non è adesso,” spiegò, guardandosi intorno, nervoso.

“Capisco... “  
  
La verità, però, era che Arthur sapeva ancora troppo poco e voleva molte più spiegazioni, anche se non c’era tempo.  
La verità era che Arthur lo avrebbe voluto congelare, il tempo. Immortalare quell’attimo, fermare tutto, prendere il volto di Merlin tra le mani e baciarlo.

Era una follia, ma voleva farlo così disperatamente.

  
“Direi che è tempo di and-”  
  
La frase di Merlin fu prontamente interrotta dalle labbra di Arthur. Lo prese per le spalle e lo sbattè al muro con così tanta forza da temere di avergli fatto male. Non se ne curò immediatamente, lasciò semplicemente che l’altro rispondesse al bacio, confermandogli così che in fondo andava tutto bene.

Gli sembrò di tornare a respirare di nuovo. Si sentiva vivo, talmente vivo che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fare.  
Passò le mani sotto la giacca di Merlin, toccando per quanto possibile il suo torace. Voleva tutto, e lo voleva subito.

Si staccò un attimo per riprendere fiato, mentre il cuore gli batteva nel petto all’impazzata. Merlin aveva un’espressione sbigottita, ma al tempo stesso compiaciuta, dipinta sul volto.

“Non sapevo se…” balbettò Arthur. 

“Dannazione, stai zitto,” Merlin afferrò il colletto della sua camicia e lo trasse di nuovo a sé, riprendendo a baciarlo.

“Quella era la mia frase…” sussurrò Arthur, in un momento in cui le loro labbra si staccarono.

Merlin sorrise in modo impercettibile e riprese a baciarlo come se ne dipendesse della sua vita.  
  
  
  
  


_  
_ _***_  
  
_Nel momento in cui le loro vite furono legate in modo così indissolubile, Merlin si rese conto di quanto nemmeno il tempo potesse spezzare il loro legame. Arthur si era fidato. Avrebbe potuto non farlo, ma aveva scelto di lasciarsi andare a lui, gli aveva dato la sua vita in mano ancora una volta, stavolta consapevolmente._

_Il suo mignolo bruciò per qualche secondo. Poteva sentire dentro di sé tutto ciò che provava Arthur ed era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua lunga esistenza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come dicevo, questa non può essere la conclusione della fanfiction, che ha preso una deriva un po' a se stante. La continuerò al 101%, devo solo decidere se creare un "verse" o aggiungere capitoli a questa parte. In questi giorni vedrò di decidere...  
> Intanto grazie per essere arrivati fin qui <3


	8. Sleeping Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso continuo questa fanfiction, anche se con un ritmo di pubblicazione più lento! Vorrei riuscire a pubblicare 1/2 capitoli a settimana, ma non posso fare molte promesse.  
> Adesso che sono slegata dalla challenge per cui ho cominciato a scrivere questa fanfiction, i capitoli saranno sempre interlacciati tra di loro (anche se lo erano anche prima, in fondo) e un po' meno stand alone.  
> Inoltre, mi son scordata di dire che tutti i titoli dei capitoli sono tratti da una playlist Merthur che ho fatto su Spotify, se volete ascoltarla potete trovarla qui: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7q3pcaeCa5mnHeKisjEeM5?si=FkStI_cAQimTns3laGk2uQ [è in costante aggiornamento perché sono una grandissima fan delle playlist e di spotify e dello scoprire nuova musica!]
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia! Ho riletto come sempre, non ho una beta, ma se qualcuno volesse proporsi per betare in futuro, sono più che aperta alla collaborazione!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ci tengo a precisare che in questo capitolo e in altri ci saranno riferimenti e contenuti sessuali. Per una questione di scelta stilistica (e gusto personale) tendo a usare sempre un linguaggio un po' più "sporco" e volgare quando si tratta di questi frangenti (ergo: non mi piace usare giri di parole). Spero che il contenuto non vi disturbi particolarmente e di riuscire ad essere comunque coerente con lo stile della fanfiction!

_ Una mano si protese verso di lui, la afferrò, stringendola con forza. Riusciva a respirare. _

_ I suoi occhi videro quelli azzurri della donna di fronte a lui, una sensazione di terrore lo pervase. _

_ “Morgana,” sussurrò, cercando di far scivolare via la mano, ma senza successo. La sua presa era troppo forte. _

_ E poi delle parole che non riuscì a comprendere. Gli occhi della donna si illuminarono di una luce dorata. _

Arthur si svegliò di soprassalto, scattando all’indietro. La fronte madida di sudore e le mani che tremavano; appoggiò tutto il proprio peso del proprio corpo sulle braccia, chiedendosi se fosse stato effettivamente un sogno o la realtà. Rivolse lo sguardo verso la sveglia sul comodino; erano le quattro e diciassette. Ancora notte fonda.

Si passò una mano sul volto, strofinandosi gli occhi appannati. Il cuore ancora batteva velocemente, ma per fortuna stava riuscendo a calmarsi.    
Forse avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Merlin di quel sogno, magari avrebbe potuto dirgli qualcosa. Ma no, non poteva disturbarlo nel cuore della notte. Decise semplicemente di andare in bagno, uscendo piano dalla propria camera.

Ciò che vide lo sorprese.   
Morgana era ancora sveglia, con la porta della propria stanza appoggiata e la luce della lampada che filtrava dallo spiraglio aperto. Con passo lento si avvicinò ad essa e provò a spiare. La donna aveva tra le mani qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare, visto che il suo corpo lo nascondeva parzialmente. Recitava parole in una lingua incomprensibile, ma che gli ricordò tanto quella che aveva sentito nel proprio sogno.

Trattenne il fiato, cercando di non farsi scoprire. Era tanto curioso di sapere cosa stesse facendo almeno tanto quanto era spaventato. E poi c’era di mezzo la magia.

La magia: ancora non aveva davvero fatto i conti con quell’argomento. Una parte di sé si sentiva davvero terrorizzata all’idea che una cosa del genere facesse parte del mondo; da quando ricordava quasi tutto il suo passato, aveva compreso quanto potesse essere potente e pericolosa. Dall’altro lato, però, sapeva che esisteva la magia buona. Lo aveva capito molto tempo prima, quando Merlin era entrato nella sua vita e lo aveva protetto innumerevoli volte con essa. Era un fascino particolare; l’idea sia di poterla usare per aiutare, come faceva lui, sia per danneggiare qualcuno, come a quanto pare faceva Morgana.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, indietreggiando piano, cercando di staccare gli occhi dalle scintille dorate che riusciva a veder galleggiare nell’aria.

Si voltò, lasciandosi la stanza della donna alle spalle e andando in bagno.

***

“Dannazione!” Merlin si portò le mani ai capelli, guardando i fogli di fronte a sé. Aveva bisogno di una mano, prima di impazzire completamente.

Aveva letto numerosi libri sull’argomento resurrezione e non sembrava fisicamente possibile che Morgana potesse davvero aver trovato un modo per sopravvivere. Soltanto Arthur, secondo le leggende, sarebbe dovuto tornare. Ma allora perché lei era viva?

Provò un brivido, questo lo percorse da capo a piedi, fino a convogliare la maggior parte della sensazione nel suo mignolo. Non era una sensazione che apparteneva a lui, era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Arthur, una risposta magica.

Prese immediatamente il diario e lo aprì, scrivendovi sopra.

_ “Tutto bene?” _ chiese brevemente, facendo scorrere velocemente la penna. Il cuore in gola.   
Era la prima volta da quando aveva fatto l’incantesimo del filo rosso che riusciva a sentire qualcosa provato da Arthur.

***

  
  
Arthur rientrò in camera ed ebbe l’istinto di prendere il diario. Alla fine tanto valeva provare a scrivere, magari Merlin avrebbe letto l’indomani.

Si sorprese quando, aprendolo, notò parole appena scritte. L’inchiostro era visibilmente fresco - quando Arthur lo leggeva, gli bastava passare sopra le dita per farlo diventare leggermente più chiaro, in modo da capire sempre quando un messaggio fosse nuovo o no.

Prese la penna, affrettandosi a rispondere, non sapendo in realtà quanto tempo fosse passato da quando Merlin aveva scritto il messaggio - ad ogni modo, non più di cinque ore, l’ultimo lo avevano scritto alle undici.

_ “Un brutto sogno,” _ si affrettò a scrivere, _ “che però sembrava realtà. Volevo scriverti, ma ho pensato stessi dormendo. Beh, non so se stai dormendo. In ogni caso, ho sognato il giorno della mia resurrezione, credo…” _ _  
  
_

Arthur alzò la penna dal diario. Era ancora un po’ strano usarlo, ma non tanto quanto le primissime volte.   
  


_ “Sono sveglio. Doveva essere un ricordo perché ho provato una sensazione molto forte, per questo ti ho scritto. Temevo fossi in pericolo.” _ _  
_ _ “Nessun pericolo. Tranquillo.” _ _  
_   
Beh, nessun pericolo a parte Morgana che stava praticando chissà quale magia nella stanza a fianco.   
  


_ “Descrivimi il sogno.” _ _  
_ _ “Ho sognato di uscire dall’acqua. Una mano era protesa verso di me, ma non era la tua… era la mano di Morgana, poi ho visto i suoi occhi illuminarsi e dopo mi sono svegliato.” _

_ “Pensi che fossero memorie?” _

_ “Ne sono quasi certo.” _

_  
_ Arthur sussultò, sentendo un rumore provenire dal corridoio. Nascose rapidamente il diario sotto le coperte e spense la luce, sperando che non si vedesse al di là della porta. Non c’era niente di male nello stare svegli la notte, ma Morgana probabilmente avrebbe posto troppe domande.

Aspettò qualche minuto e non sentì nessun rumore, perciò accese di nuovo la luce della piccola lampada vicino al suo letto e aprì il diario.

_  
_ _ “Dobbiamo vederci quanto prima. Se intanto fai altri sogni simili, avvisami. Credo che siano visioni su cose realmente accadute, probabilmente la magia che hai visto visto fare a Morgana era quella che ti ha cancellato la memoria.” _

_ “C’è dell’altro.” _

_ “Cosa?” _ _  
_ _ “Ho visto Morgana provare a praticare magia prima, in camera sua. L’ho spiata, ma non so che tipo di incantesimo stesse cercando di fare.” _ _  
_ _ “Fai attenzione. La priorità è cercare di portarti via da lei, adesso. Non possiamo permetterci che ti scopra, non dovrai far capire che sai della magia, ok?” _

_ “Ok.” _

Arthur si fermò, meditando su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Sicuramente ciò che aveva visto nel sogno era vero… ma come aveva fatto Morgana a tornare? E perché lei lo aveva trovato prima di Merlin? 

_ “Vai a dormire.” _

La scritta comparve sul diario e Arthur sorrise, scuotendo la testa.   
  
_ “Non dovresti darmi ordini.” _ _  
_ _ “Eppure lo sto facendo.” _ _  
_ _ “Non è il tuo compito.” _

Nella sua testa riuscì chiaramente a vedere un sorrisetto beffardo dipinto sulle labbra di Merlin. Per qualche ragione, era abbastanza sicuro che si divertisse a provocarlo. Forse erano reminiscenze, ma aveva la sensazione di sapere quanto Merlin fosse ancora una persona dotata di un umorismo pungente e di sfacciataggine.

_ “Non sei più il mio re.” _

_ “Ti piacerebbe però che tornassi ad esserlo, non è così?” _

  
Arthur rise e la risposta di Merlin tardò ad arrivare.

_ “Un po’ sì, forse. Ma non gonfiarti troppo, testa di fagiolo.” _

_ “Cosa?” _ _  
_ _ “Testa di fagiolo.” _ _  
_ _ “Sono abbastanza certo che non sia nemmeno una parola. Cosa dovrebbe essere? Una versione edulcorata di testa di cazzo?” _ _  
_ _ “No, una versione edulcorata per descrivere Arthur Pendragon.” _ _  
_ _ “Divertente.” _ _  
_ _ “Vai a dormire davvero, posso sentire quanto sei stanco. Ci sentiamo domani.” _ _  
  
_

Distese le labbra in un sorriso, rilassandosi e chiudendo il diario di nuovo.

Provò una sensazione di calore all’altezza dello stomaco e una leggera pressione, come se qualcuno lo stesse toccando proprio su quel punto. No, non qualcuno, Merlin. Non era un tocco casuale, poteva distintamente riconoscerlo - il che poteva sembrare assurdo, visto che non poteva dire di conoscere completamente Merlin, o almeno, non il Merlin di quel tempo.   
Forse era a causa del legame che aveva stretto con lui.

Inspirò a fondo e spense la luce. La sensazione di calore scese fino al basso ventre e si trasformò in eccitazione. Si morse il labbro inferiore, girandosi su un fianco; doveva dormire, non poteva masturbarsi alle cinque di mattina. Cioè… poteva, ma non era...

Eppure era esattamente ciò che voleva.

Rassegnato, chiedendosi se Merlin non stesse facendo qualche tipo di magia chissà dove, passò lentamente la mano dal proprio petto, la lasciò vagare lì, spostandosi la maglietta bianca che indossava per dormire, tirandola su lentamente. Il respiro cominciò a farsi più pesante e il cuore a battere un po’ più velocemente. Era come se qualcuno lo stesse toccando anche se era da solo; senz’altro una delle sensazioni più strane provate da ciò che poteva ricordare.

Passò le dita sullo sterno, accarezzandosi gli addominali, chiedendosi come poteva resistere a quel piacevole calore che lo avvolgeva così, come se fossero le mani e la bocca di qualcuno. Gemette piano, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, serrati.

Infine, arrivò all’elastico dei boxer. Lo alzò appena, lasciando che la propria mano si insinuasse al di sotto della stoffa elasticizzata. Accarezzò la punta della propria erezione, era già sufficientemente duro e non sarebbe resistito molto.    
La prese in mano e cominciò a masturbarsi lentamente, muovendo su e giù il pugno. Ogni preoccupazione scivolò via, fluendo fuori dalla sua mente e lasciando solo che l’immagine di Merlin tra le sue gambe prendesse il posto di tutto ciò che gli faceva paura.

Poteva sentirlo ovunque, sopra e dentro di sé, poteva immaginare con assurda facilità le sue labbra attorno al proprio cazzo, poteva immaginarlo mentre lo avvolgeva, leccandolo e succhiandolo con dedizione. Non erano ricordi stavolta; era qualcosa di diverso, perché non era neanche una fantasia, era qualcosa che si trovava esattamente a metà tra la realtà e l’immaginazione.

Arthur continuò a muovere la mano, passandola su tutta l’erezione, stringendola più che poteva e muovendo i fianchi, sentendo sempre più l’esigenza di contatto.    
Spinse via i boxer, sfilandoli definitivamente e spostò bruscamente le lenzuola. L’aria gli fece provare un leggero brivido freddo, ma quasi non se ne accorse. Nella sua testa c’era solo Merlin. Merlin e le sue mani, che accarezzavano il suo addome come se lo venerasse, Merlin e la sua bocca, che continuavano a succhiarlo, nel tentativo di regalargli uno dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, alzando il bacino e spingendosi in alto, come se volesse raggiungere qualcosa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non gridare, mentre aveva soltanto voglia di chiamarlo, di urlare il suo nome.

Venne nella propria mano, sporcandola completamente con il seme caldo e macchiando un po’ le lenzuola - avrebbe dovuto cercare di cambiarle senza farsi notare da Morgana, non avrebbe mai voluto dover spiegare perché erano sporche.

Crollò di nuovo sul materasso, lasciando che accogliesse tutto il suo peso corporeo. I muscoli si rilassarono un poco e il respiro si regolarizzò. 

Arthur aprì gli occhi, quasi incredulo. Ovviamente nessuno era lì con lui, ma non era stata una di quelle normali notti in cui decideva di dedicarsi a se stesso e lo faceva, no. Poteva sentire la presenza di Merlin, era forte, ingombrante, era come se fosse stato lì.    
Si pulì la mano e odiò se stesso perché sarebbe dovuto tornare in bagno ancora una volta e forse Morgana avrebbe pensato che avesse un problema alla vescica. Sospirò, rassegnandosi a quell’idea.

Mentre si lavava le mani, si chiese se forse Merlin non avesse fatto qualcosa a sua volta e se la sua improvvisa eccitazione non fosse dovuta a quel legame. Magari Merlin si era masturbato o magari aveva indotto in lui quel pensiero.

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio, incontrando i suoi stessi occhi azzurri e le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a smettere di pensare. Aveva bisogno di riposare.

***

  
  
Merlin inspirò profondamente, soddisfatto. Aveva davvero bisogno di sfogare tutta la frustrazione accumulata.   
Non amava molto masturbarsi, o meglio, quando aveva impulsi sessuali preferiva decisamente lasciar fare a qualcun altro, ma sapeva benissimo che con Arthur, almeno per un po’, sarebbe stato complesso. Da quando lo aveva incontrato di nuovo, però, le sue fantasie erano aumentate e la frustrazione sessuale era diventata, in alcuni momenti, insostenibile. Aveva praticamente incontrato di nuovo la sua anima gemella dopo millenni e non poteva far altro che aspettare.

Sembrava l’ennesima beffa del destino; non aveva forse aspettato abbastanza?   
Si ripulì, chiedendosi soltanto dopo se anche Arthur avesse provato qualcosa. Mentre si toccava, poteva giurare di aver sentito un punto di contatto con la mente di Arthur. Tuttavia non era certo che l’incantesimo del filo rosso fosse così potente da unire addirittura i loro desideri sessuali e la loro libido.

Merlin però non faceva altro che ripensare al bacio che si erano dati nel vicolo la notte in cui si erano incontrati. In quel momento non voleva nient’altro che le labbra di Arthur sulle proprie; lo voleva stringere tra le braccia e non lasciarlo andare mai più. Neanche l’idea che Morgana fosse presente in quel tempo gli importava così tanto. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente prenderlo e fuggire lontano, laddove lei non li avrebbe mai trovati.

Era un piano ingenuo e purtroppo, questo Merlin lo sapeva. Morgana era troppo potente, era riuscita addirittura ad occultare la presenza di Arthur ai suoi sensi, nonostante il loro legame del destino, nonostante i marchi.

Si distese sul letto, cercando di dormire. Aveva bisogno di riposare.    


  
***

  
  
Arthur si svegliò presto quella mattina, aveva bisogno di almeno una ventina di ore di sonno e di smetterla di avere flash continui sulla sua vita passata. Non sapeva quanti altri ne avrebbe retti il suo cervello, stava avendo un sovraccarico di informazioni. 

Poté addirittura vedere le prime luci della mattina, il che era praticamente un chiaro segno del fatto che avesse dormito sì e no poco più di due ore. Aveva provato a riaddormentarsi, ma con scarso successo, per questo si era rassegnato e aveva cominciato a scriversi tutti i sogni che faceva.

Per la propria sanità mentale - e sotto suggerimento di Merlin, - Arthur aveva cominciato a tenere a sua volta un diario dove scriveva tutti gli stralci di memoria che recuperava. Non sempre erano lineari e, in tutta onestà, non sapeva nemmeno quali fossero totalmente veri. Sapeva che i ricordi potevano essere falsati dal tempo o dal modo in cui il proprio cervello li assorbiva, ma in ogni caso buttarli su carta sembrava un buon metodo per vedere il quadro in modo più chiaro.   
Oltre al sogno che aveva raccontato a Merlin, quella notte ne aveva fatto un altro che lo aveva lasciato con una strana sensazione sulla pelle.

Non riguardava Merlin e neanche lui, riguardava Morgana. 

_ “I nostri destini sono connessi” Morgana gli baciava la fronte, le sue labbra erano fredde. “Le nostre vite, sono legate per sempre. E’ il nostro sangue, Arthur.” _

_ Arthur spalancò gli occhi e una luce dorata avvolse entrambi. _

Arthur mordicchiò nervosamente il fondo della penna, chiedendosi cosa significassero le poche parole che riusciva a ricordare. 

***

  
  
“Esco a fare delle commissioni,” disse Morgana, prendendo la borsa e controllando di avere tutto il necessario. Arthur era seduto sul divano, i suoi muscoli erano più tesi del solito, tra le mani teneva un libro.

“Oh… okay. Io forse andrò in giro a consegnare qualche curriculum,” disse, distrattamente - anche se non era realmente distratto, tutt’altro.

Sul volto della donna si dipinse un’espressione preoccupata.   
“Sai bene che non ce n’è bisogno. Posso tranquillamente garantirti tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno,” rispose, sorridendo. Arthur riuscì a captare la sua tensione, alzò la testa e fece un leggero movimento con le spalle, chiudendo il libro.   
“Sì, lo so Morgana. Ma sento di aver bisogno di fare qualcosa, voglio dare uno scopo alla mia vita… rendermi utile.”

Morgana annuì, fintamente comprensiva. Le sue labbra erano distese, ma Arthur poteva notare il suo corpo: era insolitamente rigido.

“Ma certo, lo capisco. Se vuoi posso controllare per te qualche annuncio strada facendo, sono certa che riusciremo a trovarti qualcosa.”   
Arthur annuì, chiedendosi se non avesse fatto male a dire a Morgana della sua ricerca. Avrebbe quasi sicuramente cercato di manipolare la situazione e lui aveva un disperato bisogno di trovare una scusa per stare fuori casa -  _ e di vedere Merlin _ . 

“Ti ringrazio,” rispose Arthur, mantenendo la facciata.   
“Ora devo proprio andare, ci vediamo stasera, ok?” Morgana afferrò le chiavi e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Arthur si alzò di scatto. Non era frequente veder uscire Morgana con così tanta urgenza e senza di lui, anzi. Solitamente cercava, in qualche modo, di tenerlo vicino a sé, come se avesse paura di perderlo.    
Andò velocemente verso la finestra e notò la sua figura allontanarsi verso l’auto, per poi salire.   
Era solo e niente poteva impedirgli di uscire a sua volta.

  
Andò in camera e di fretta e furia prese il diario, ormai aveva imparato a nasconderlo sotto il materasso.

Scrisse, pregando che Merlin leggesse immediatamente e cercando di pensare intensamente a lui; magari il loro incantesimo di legame li avrebbe aiutati anche in questo.

  
***  


  
  
Merlin sentì formicolare il mignolo. Per istinto aprì il diario e, come immaginava, trovò un nuovo messaggio da parte di Arthur.

_ “Morgana è uscita e non tornerà fino a stasera, ci vediamo?” _

Si fermò a riflettere. Quasi sicuramente avrebbe potuto applicare su di lui qualche incantesimo di tracciamento. Era rischioso, ma poteva trovare un modo per cancellarlo, anche se non sapeva né se effettivamente lo avesse lanciato o se fosse soltanto una sua paranoia.   
Nel dubbio, Merlin decise che era ora di rispolverare il suo libro di magia, alla ricerca di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto garantire la loro sicurezza.

_ “Ci vediamo tra un’ora al Camelot?” _ scrisse, riferendosi ad un irish pub non troppo lontano - ironico, ma non sorprendente, che si chiamasse così.    
Merlin lo aveva scelto perché conosceva bene i proprietari e avrebbe potuto chiedere loro di avvisarli nel caso in cui Morgana li avesse trovati. 

_ “Va bene.” _

Merlin aprì di fretta e furia l’armadio, cercando dei vestiti quantomeno decenti da indossare per quello che, a tutti gli effetti, era una specie di primo appuntamento. Beh, non sarebbe stato granché romantico visto che avrebbero dovuto parlare più di come scappare dalle grinfie di Morgana e magari anche dei ricordi di Arthur, però voleva comunque essere bello per lui.

Il cuore gli salì in gola e accarezzò distrattamente un’anta dell’armadio, fissando ciò che c’era dentro. Ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi all’idea che lui e Arthur si fossero ritrovati. 

Una sensazione piacevole lo avvolse e la riconobbe subito: _ amore.  _   
Non poteva sentirsi meglio di così; Arthur lo rendeva completo, senza di lui la propria esistenza non aveva alcun senso.

Inspirò e riprese a guardare gli abiti. Si odiò un po’. Era sempre stato monotematico in termini di vestiti e in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto avere qualcosa di speciale da indossare.   
Prese una maglietta rossa, un paio di jeans e la giacca di pelle marrone scamosciata - nonostante tutto, il suo look si era adeguato ai tempi moderni, ma manteneva comunque lo stile con cui si vestiva a Camelot,  _ se di stile si poteva parlare _ . 

Ah, e non poteva certo scordare la sciarpa. Sapeva che Arthur avrebbe fatto di tutto per togliergliela e lui avrebbe amato lasciarglielo fare. 

  
***   
  
_ Arthur si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, sentendosi libero per la prima volta dopo mesi. _


	9. Map of the Problematique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: In questo capitolo sono presenti diversi intervalli temporali che vanno dalla prima all’ultima stagione. E’ presente anche il personaggio di Agravaine per una piccola scena, e ho deciso di far dare del “voi” a Morgana a differenza di Arthur e Merlin per una questione di confidenza tra i due personaggi (sebbene sia canon che Agravaine amasse Morgana, ma ho sempre visto il rapporto tra lui e Morgana come qualcosa di reverenziale.)  
> Spero che il trascorrere del tempo sia piuttosto chiaro, comunque la formula del capitolo è la seguente:  
> Pov Arthur - Merlin  
> Pov Morgana (+ personaggio)  
> Dopo il POV di Morgana c’è il “salto” di stagione. Spero di essermi spiegata!
> 
> (Per certi versi potrebbe sembrarvi che manchino alcuni “eventi”, non dubitate, alcune cose verranno delineate in futuro).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre ho riletto il capitolo, scusatemi però se sono sfuggiti eventuali errori.  
> Questo capitolo è stato più impegnativo del previsto da scrivere, spero di esser riuscita comunque a renderlo fluido.

Merlin vagava per il castello con una cesta di panni sporchi tra le braccia. Era piuttosto scocciato - mediamente lo era sempre quando doveva comportarsi da servitore e fare le faccende per il suo principe, - ma sapeva anche che se non avesse lavato i vestiti, lucidato l’armatura e pulito le sue stanze, Arthur si sarebbe lamentato da lì a per sempre e Merlin non aveva fisicamente le energie per sentire le sue lamentele.   
A volte si chiedeva come fosse possibile che il suo destino fosse davvero intrecciato con quello di una persona così tremendamente egoista. Il marchio sulla sua spalla aveva parlato tanto chiaro quanto aveva bruciato per troppo tempo, ma ancora non riusciva a credergli del tutto, nonostante fosse lì, impresso a fuoco - letteralmente, - sulla sua pelle.

Il suo destino era proteggere qualcuno che, fondamentalmente, non faceva nient’altro che essere rude con lui ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. _ Wow, che bel destino. _   
Beh, del resto sembrava tutto in linea con la sua vita, considerando che a quanto sembrava la sua unica opzione era rimanere un mago nascosto tra le mura di un castello dove, chiunque, lo avrebbe fatto fuori se il suo segreto fosse uscito allo scoperto.

Esasperato appoggiò la cesta dei panni sulle scalette esterne del castello e si sedette qualche secondo, affaticato.

Il grande Drago - Kilgharrah?- aveva detto che lui e Arthur erano due facce della stessa medaglia, ma come poteva condividere il proprio destino con un tale zuccone?

Alzò lo sguardo e vide il principe scendere da cavallo, il mantello seguì elegantemente il suo corpo. Se avesse potuto immortalare quell’istante, sarebbe stato un quadro.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere un poco più velocemente e si premette una mano sul petto, mentre il respiro gli moriva in gola e osservava quanto, in effetti, il principe ereditario al trono di Camelot, fosse stronzo quanto meravigliosamente bello.

***

Morgana osservava sempre tutto dalle finestre delle sue stanze. Era come un corvo che vigilava malinconico e torvo su Camelot. La pelle bianca e i capelli neri le incorniciavano il viso, così simile a quello di una bambola.   
“Tutto bene, mia signora?”

Morgana fece scivolare le dita lungo il vetro e si voltò verso la sua serva, Gwen. Le rivolse il più caldo dei sorrisi e annuì, notando poi i fiori tra le sue braccia.

“Oh Gwen non avresti dovuto,” si avvicinò a lei, sorridendole e provando un senso di calore nel petto che rimpiazzò la sua malinconia.

  
***

  
  
“E quindi domani dovrò incontrare l’ennesima principessa che mio padre vorrà farmi sposare per convenienza,” Arthur tirò su le braccia, attendendo che Merlin gli sfilasse la casacca. C’erano volte in cui voleva spogliarsi da solo, e altre in cui, invece, si aspettava che fosse lì ad aiutarlo. Merlin non aveva mai capito come funzionasse di preciso, né Arthur aveva mai spiegato da cosa dipendesse quell’alternanza, ma ormai si era abituato a non ricevere risposte. Supponeva che fosse per pigrizia, perché Arthur era assolutamente capace di spogliarsi e lo faceva da solo la maggior parte delle sere.

C’era sempre qualcosa di strano e diverso, però, nel togliergli i vestiti. Non era come prepararlo la mattina, era qualcosa di diverso. Sfilare la sua casacca e lasciare che la pelle si scoprisse poco a poco, donava in qualche modo un senso di intimità al tutto. Naturalmente toglieva da solo i pantaloni - e Merlin ne era grato per diversi motivi che faceva fatica ad ammettere anche a se stesso, - ma quando si ritrovava a dover slacciare la sua cintura e sfilare la casacca, il cuore gli saliva in gola e improvvisamente le parole si bloccavano a metà. Non era come togliere l’armatura o la cotta di maglia, era qualcosa di diverso. La pelle di Arthur era bianca, immacolata alcune volte e rovinata dal lividi delle battaglie - o peggio, dalle ferite, - in altre. 

“Mi stai ascoltando?”   
Arthur lo interruppe dai suoi pensieri, si era reso conto soltanto dopo di esser rimasto più di qualche attimo a fissarlo con lo sguardo assente. Sentì le guance avvampare.

Arthur portò le mani sui fianchi e ciò non aiutò Merlin, che non riusciva a far altro che osservare la linea delle sue braccia muscolose e del petto. Negli ultimi tempi il suo fisico era migliorato notevolmente e già prima non era di sicuro gracile come il proprio.   
“Sì, certo,” rispose, scuotendo la testa.

Arthur gli lanciò la casacca e lo colpì in faccia.

“Non so cosa ti stia passando per la testa, Merlin, ma la situazione per domani è grave. Io non voglio sposarmi per dovere, lo capisci?”   
Merlin annuì, rincuorato dal sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole. Ma perché doveva essere qualcosa che premeva a lui? In fondo, non avrebbe fatto la differenza - o forse sì. Un re sposato per amore sarebbe stato sicuramente visto con occhi diversi e sapeva che Arthur era destinato a cambiare le sorti di Camelot. 

“Lo capisco. Non puoi parlarne con tuo padre?” chiese poi, distrattamente, tenendo in mano la casacca. Arthur si buttò sul letto e Merlin non poté far a meno di fissare per qualche secondo la linea perfetta del suo addome. Deglutì, respingendo quel pensiero. Doveva concentrarsi.

“Pensi che gli importerebbe? Il mio destino è segnato… ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a trovare una scusa,” borbottò, mettendosi di nuovo a sedere e guardandolo.

Merlin inarcò le sopracciglia.

“In che modo?”   
“Inventa qualcosa, una missione urgente… non lo so Merlin, non voglio incontrare l’ennesima principessa di cui non mi importerà niente,” disse, irritato.

Merlin si fermò un attimo a riflettere.   
“Magari questa sarà diversa, magari ti piacerà.”

“Dubito di poter provare interesse verso qualunque principessa,” disse Arthur, a voce più bassa di quanto Merlin non potesse comprendere. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e qualcosa rimase sospeso.

Qualcosa di non detto.

Merlin aprì la bocca e poi la chiuse di nuovo, non fece uscire una parola.   
  


***

  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Morgana apparve dietro le spalle di Arthur, il quale si voltò di scatto.   
“Cioè?”   
“Tra te e Merlin,” Morgana teneva le mani lungo i fianchi, aveva sempre avuto il portamento di una vera principessa, quasi quello di una regina. Negli ultimi tempi si era sentita sempre più distante dalla sua famiglia - o quello che diceva di essere, - gli incubi erano sempre più intensi e cominciava ad avere paura di se stessa; ma non voleva allontanarsi dal suo fratellastro, Arthur. Lo conosceva bene, sapeva che qualcosa sotto la superficie stava accadendo da quando Merlin aveva messo piede a Camelot. Lo poteva vedere da come stava cambiando - maturando, avrebbe potuto azzardare.

“Non capisco cosa tu stia cercando di insinuare…” rispose, vago e piuttosto imbarazzato. Morgana colse quella sfumatura e vi si aggrappò.

“Sai benissimo cosa intendo. Credo che voi due vi stiate corteggiando.”

Arthur spalancò gli occhi e Morgana li guardò senza neanche sbattere le palpebre mezza volta. Alcune volte i suoi e quelli di Arthur sembravano così simili per non essere nemmeno parenti…

“Morgana, non scherzare. Merlin _ è un ragazzo _ . O qualcosa che vuole somigliare ad un ragazzo.”   
“Io non ti giudico,” rispose semplicemente, appoggiandosi al tavolo lì vicino e mantenendo un sorrisetto di sfida dipinto sulle labbra. Vedere Arthur così imbarazzato era semplicemente divertente e delizioso. “Chi ama un uomo non è affar mio, ma non puoi fingere che ti sia indifferente.”   
“Non ci credo. Stiamo avendo questa conversazione…”

Morgana inspirò, incrociando le braccia e roteando gli occhi.

“Sì Arthur, lo stiamo facendo. Puoi confidarti con me, sai che non ti direi mai niente di male. E’... tutto sommato naturale: Merlin è la prima persona che ti dice in faccia, dopo me, le cose come stanno. E inoltre è un bravo ragazzo, farebbe qualunque cosa per te.”

Arthur girò su se stesso, nervosamente, portandosi una mano al mento e riflettendo su ciò che la sorellastra gli stava dicendo. Morgana lo sapeva perché quando era nervoso lo faceva sempre e ormai aveva imparato a decodificare i suoi gesti.

“E’ dal primo giorno in cui è arrivato a Camelot che sei diverso.”   
Arthur alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ricordi cos’altro successe quel pomeriggio?”

“Certo. L’udito.”   
“Già…” Arthur si fermò. “Pensi che possa esser stato un segno?”

“Il destino, mio caro fratello, disegna per noi delle strade particolari da percorrere alcune volte. Non sempre riusciamo a dargli una spiegazione e forse…” Morgana si bloccò, portandosi la mano sul petto, ripensando alla magia. “Forse va bene così. Non dobbiamo intralciarlo, dobbiamo soltanto lasciare che le cose… accadano.”

Arthur non proferì parola.

  
***

“Che cos’è?” Arthur si rigirò tra le mani un libretto con le pagine giallastre e la copertina in pelle un po’ rovinata.

“Il nostro mezzo di comunicazione!” esclamò Merlin, risoluto. Si avvicinò alla scrivania, prese la penna di Arthur e la intinse nell’inchiostro. Poi aprì un diario identico a quello che Arthur teneva tra le mani e cominciò a scrivervi.

Arthur lo guardò accigliato.

“Aprilo,” Merlin fece un cenno, puntando la penna verso di lui. Arthur inarcò le sopracciglia, cercando di capire. Sulla prima pagina vi erano delle parole.

“Non capisco.”

Merlin si alzò, facendogli vedere immediatamente il proprio, mostrando come sulla carta fossero apparse delle frasi assolutamente identiche a quelle che aveva scritto lui.

“Sono diari magici. Grazie a questi potremo comunicare in qualunque momento.”

“E perché dovrei voler comunicare con te in qualunque momento con questo? Non basta sentirti blaterare già ogni giorno?” chiese Arthur, fintamente scocciato - Merlin sapeva che, con tutta probabilità, era molto più incuriosito che infastidito.

Merlin scosse la testa.   
“Come sempre, devo spiegarti tutto. Grazie a questo potremo parlare anche di cose segrete e senza doverci far vedere da nessuno. Molto spesso abbiamo avuto difficoltà nell’avere un momento privato… così…”

Arthur realizzò soltanto dopo che l’artefatto che aveva tra le mani era, a tutti gli effetti, qualcosa di magico.

“E’ illegale, Merlin. Se qualcuno lo trovasse saremmo morti.”   
Sul volto di Merlin comparve un sorrisetto, quello di chi la sa lunga e che Arthur conosceva sempre tremendamente bene, perché Merlin era così, tutto tranne che stupido come a volte voleva far credere.

“Cosa? Illegale un normalissimo diario?” lo scosse di fronte alla sua faccia, “Arthur, neanche tu avevi capito il suo potenziale magico. Sembrerà un normalissimo libro.”

Nella mente di Arthur poi si fecero spazio mille altre domande.

“Supponendo quindi che possa essere utile, esattamente, come ne saresti venuto in possesso?”    
Merlin scosse la testa, alzando le spalle.

“Gaius li ha trovati mentre puliva le sue stanze, pare che li possedesse da prima della grande epurazione…”   
“E ha pensato di affidarli alle tue maledestre mani?”

Merlin fece finta di essere offeso. Era sempre un gioco, tra di loro.   
“Sì, e non sono maldestre. Comunque non mi preoccuperei troppo del loro potenziale magico. Sono solo artefatti, niente di più. Se li usiamo con criterio, non faranno male a nessuno.”   
Arthur rimase in silenzio, meditando qualche minuto e chiedendosi se fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Era pur sempre uno strumento magico e Merlin sembrava non averne affatto paura, oltre che anche piuttosto tranquillo e confidente nell’usare qualcosa a così stretto contatto con la magia.

“Ci penserò su,” decretò, appoggiandolo sulla scrivania.

“In che senso?” chiese Merlin, voltandosi verso di lui.   
“Devo capire se è giusto o sbagliato utilizzare un simile oggetto. Tecnicamente viene meno a tutte le regole di Camelot.”

“E tecnicamente non tutte le regole sono giuste. Lo dici anche tu stesso un sacco di volte.”   
Arthur sospirò, senza aggiungere niente. Guardò Merlin dritto negli occhi e cercò di scrutare qualcosa, qualcosa che sfuggiva sempre alla sua comprensione.   
“Sei un enigma,” disse, allontanandosi un poco da lui per poi appoggiarsi alla scrivania e fissarlo intensamente, “e, a volte, non riesco davvero a comprenderti,” reclinò la testa di lato, provando una sensazione sia di compiacimento che di smarrimento. A volte lo guardava e credeva di aver capito tutto di lui, altre volte invece era così… sfuggente.

Merlin sorrise come faceva di solito e si portò il libro di fronte alla faccia.    
“Sono un libro aperto,” disse, aprendo le pagine ancora intonze. Lo abbassò e scosse la testa. “Ti stai facendo troppe domande.”   
Arthur alzò le spalle, stringendo le labbra.   
“Mh. Può darsi.”

  
  


***

  
“Morgana non posso permettere che ti succeda qualcosa di male,” Arthur le portò le mani sulle spalle, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Dentro di sé, Morgana provò un senso di repulsione. Avrebbe voluto scacciarle con la forza di mille soli, disgustata da quello che era suo fratello, sangue del suo sangue, così sciocco, così ignaro.   
Si sentiva tradita da tutti, anche da lui. Non era razionale, Arthur non aveva ancora fatto niente, ma era il cane ben addestrato di Uther, il figlio perfetto, quello che avrebbe preso il trono. Un trono che poteva spettare a lei, se lui non ci fosse stato.   
Provò una stretta allo stomaco.

No, non poteva avere alcun tipo di ripensamento. Doveva andare fino in fondo.

A qualunque costo.

  
***

  
  
Merlin si sentiva particolarmente stanco. Era arrivata l’estate, faceva caldissimo e, stranamente, erano almeno un paio di giorni che a Camelot non succedeva niente di speciale.

Erano passati ormai sei anni* da quando aveva messo piede lì per la prima volta ed erano successe talmente tante cose che non riusciva nemmeno a dar loro una coerenza. Aveva protetto Arthur un’altrettanta miriade di volte, - sempre, praticamente, - e aveva provato a continuare a nascondere la magia. Alcune volte con più successo, altre meno. Arthur, comunque, non lo aveva ancora scoperto e questo era tutto ciò che contava. 

Ma, c’era un ma in tutto quel trambusto, un dettaglio che non era riuscito a prevedere - beh, parecchi in tutta onestà, - né di cui era stato avvertito da Kilgharrah.   
Si era innamorato e no, non soltanto di una mezza creatura che aveva tentato di salvare - la povera e bellissima Freya, - si era innamorato di Arthur e quello, beh, quello rappresentava davvero un problema sotto molteplici punti di vista. 

“Com’è che non stai lucidando la mia armatura?” Arthur comparve dietro di lui, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, assorto. Sentì le sue mani attorno alle spalle.

Deglutì.

Tra loro era cambiato qualcosa e quel qualcosa era la linea sottile che demarcava il rapporto tra l’essere un semplice servitore e qualcosa di più.   
“Mi sto ricaricando,” disse, voltandosi e sorridendogli, le mani di Arthur scivolarono prontamente via dai suoi fianchi quando una guardia passò vicino a loro.    
“Ricaricando?”

“Non pretenderai che possa fare tutto di seguito. Ci vuole concentrazione per pulire bene un’armatura.”   
Arthur scosse la testa.   
“Non so perché, magari mi sbaglio, ma mi sembra un’altra delle tue terribili scuse,” disse, sorridendo e guardandosi intorno.

“Non così terribili.”

“Hai ragione, molto più che terribili. Incredibilmente pigre, come te.”

Una volta assicuratosi che non ci fosse nessuno - specialmente Agravaine, - si sporse per dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, un tocco così fugace da sembrare quasi immaginario.

Merlin spalancò gli occhi e il suo stomaco sembrò andare in fiamme.

Arthur scomparve altrettanto velocemente dalla sua vista.

Si strinse nelle spalle, canticchiando felice mentre scivolava via dal corridoio per andare a svolgere le sue mansioni.

  
***

  
  
La morte di Uther fu un duro colpo per Arthur, almeno tanto quanto il tradimento di Morgana. A distanza di poco tempo aveva perso praticamente tutta la sua famiglia; sua sorella e suo padre. Certo, Morgana non era morta, ma in un certo senso era come se lo avesse fatto.

Merlin rimase tutta la notte fuori dalla sala del trono, dove il corpo di Uther era stato riposto per permettere a tutti coloro che lo desideravano di dargli l’ultimo saluto.   
Arthur aveva passato tutta la notte lì, con le porte chiuse.    
Merlin si chiedeva se magari gli stesse dicendo qualcosa. In modo quasi egoistico, lo ritenne un po’ più fortunato di quanto non era stato lui. Almeno poteva prendersi del tempo per dargli l’ultimo saluto.

Si strinse nelle ginocchia, ricordando come aveva dovuto veder morire suo padre senza proferire parola con Arthur.    
Da quel giorno, nella parte più profonda della sua mente, cominciò a farsi spazio un dubbio: forse avrebbe dovuto parlare della sua magia ad Arthur? Forse sarebbe stato diverso. Arthur non stava crescendo come Uther si aspettava. Era un bravo ragazzo, aveva un cuore nobile e un animo puro, nonostante le apparenze. Forse sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.

In più, si amavano. O almeno, lui amava Arthur ed era abbastanza certo di essere ricambiato, anche se probabilmente non avrebbero mai potuto vivere la cosa alla luce del sole.

Ironicamente - ma non troppo, - la sua vita era costernata da segreti: non poteva dire della sua magia, non poteva stare con l’uomo che amava, non poteva rivelare ad Arthur quante volte lo aveva salvato e il loro destino. 

Voleva battere la testa contro il muro, forse sarebbe stato più gentile del suo stesso destino.

  
Quando la porta si aprì, Merlin si alzò in piedi. Arthur era immerso nella luce e quell’atmosfera lo stava facendo sembrare quasi sacro, immacolato. Rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo; anche così distrutto e con gli occhi rossi, Arthur era bellissimo, regale. Perfetto.

Il suo cuore sprofondò per qualche secondo, perché l’amarezza che stava provando Arthur, poteva sentirla anche lui. Era come se fosse sua.

Andarono a fare colazione assieme e per la prima volta, Merlin aveva la consapevolezza di essere seduto ufficialmente, non più con il principe di Camelot, ma con il suo re.   
Quella corona avrebbe pesato sulla sua testa più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.

***

  
  
“Se non è morto, non m’interessa,” ringhiò Morgana, stringendo i pugni. Rivolse uno sguardo carico di rancore verso Agravaine.    
“Lo sarà presto, mia signora. Bisogna colpirlo al cuore…”   
“Al cuore.”

Morgana sorrise, accarezzandosi le labbra, interessata, sapendo esattamente dove puntare. Avrebbe provato a sottrargli il suo fedele servitore, il suo amante. Merlin.

“E’ il ragazzo,” disse, lieta di aver sempre ascoltato tutte le varie dichiarazioni del suo amato fratellino. “Merlin. Lui ha il cuore di Arthur. Dobbiamo catturarlo, al resto penserò io e… beh, lui stesso.”   
“Cosa intendete fare?” 

Morgana sorrise, sadicamente.

“Io niente, ma Merlin ucciderà Arthur.”**

Agravaine non fece ulteriori domande.

  
  
***

  
  
“Arthur,” Merlin sussurrò il suo nome. Le labbra del re erano a pochi millimetri dalle sue, le braccia lo cingevano con forza, facendolo sentire protetto.

Il calore e il corpo di Arthur erano tutto ciò che riusciva a percepire come più vicino a una casa: era la larghezza delle sue spalle, ogni centimetro della sua pelle, il calore del suo corpo. Merlin sapeva benissimo che tra i due, quello con più possibilità di salvarlo in una circostanza di pericolo, era se stesso, tuttavia tra le braccia di Arthur trovava rifugio, protezione e amore. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto separarsene.

Tuttavia, c’era la visione. C’era Camlann, c’era Mordred e la morte di Arthur. E non riusciva a respingere quel pensiero nemmeno volendolo, neanche durante i loro momenti intimi. 

“Sei preoccupato,” disse Arthur, intrecciando le dita con i suoi capelli. Oh, gli piaceva così tanto farlo.   
Merlin annuì.   
“Le visioni…”   
“Te l’ho detto Merlin, poteva essere il delirio di un vecchio,” Arthur scosse la testa, ma Merlin era abbastanza sicuro che anche lui avesse paura.   
Aveva scoperto il giorno precedente del possibile destino del re, o meglio, lo aveva sempre considerato grazie alle - non troppo - incoraggianti parole di Kilgharrah, ma era sempre stato convinto di averlo scongiurato a sufficienza. E invece no, il destino si affacciava ancora una volta alla loro porta e li minacciava, stavolta per davvero.

Arthur fece scendere la mano dalla sua nuca e accarezzò la cicatrice a forma di drago sulla sua spalla, tracciandola con le dita. Gli piaceva sempre farlo e Merlin provava un brivido ogni volta, ricordandosi sistematicamente di quanto bruciasse prima di incontrarlo. Il suo marchio. il suo destino. 

Non poteva finire così.

“Non mi perderai,” disse il re, con tono apparentemente sicuro.

“Come puoi prometterlo…”   
“Non vorrai disfarti di me così presto,” scherzò.

Merlin avrebbe tanto voluto credere che fosse vero.    
Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò tra le sue braccia. Al sicuro. 

***

  
  
“No, no e ancora no! Sta andando tutto come previsto e io non so cosa posso fare per fermarlo!” Merlin guardò Gaius con aria angosciata, le mani nei capelli e la faccia sconvolta. Non dormiva più decentemente da fin troppo tempo. Invidiava la capacità di crollare di Arthur, almeno uno dei due riusciva comunque a fare sonni tranquilli.

“Merlin, non puoi sapere se andrà effettivamente come hai visto. Mordred è ancora al servizio di Arthur e sembra anche essergli discretamente fedele.”

“Non capisci, Gaius? Non è qualcosa che è successo, è qualcosa che succederà. Lo so, è così, me lo sento,” disse, sedendosi su uno sgabello, sconfortato. “Giorno dopo giorno non posso far altro che pensare che tutto ciò che ho provato a scongiurare non sia stato nient’altro che un passo in più verso la fine di Arthur,” sospirò, rassegnato. Gaius si avvicinò a lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, cercando di essere comprensivo. Normalmente avrebbe trovato conforto in quel gesto, ma ormai le sue preoccupazioni superavano qualunque tipo di consolazione.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il vecchio medico, il quale scosse la testa.   
“Solo il tempo ce lo dirà.”   
Il tempo, già. Qualcosa che non poteva controllare, come il destino.

Ma a cosa serviva essere legato ad Arthur se non era in grado di salvarlo?

A cosa servivano tutti i suoi poteri se non poteva fare niente per evitare la sua fine? 

***

  
  
Merlin guardò con orrore la mappa sul tavolo, rimanendo distante, alle spalle di Arthur, come sempre. Avrebbe potuto intervenire, quasi tutti ormai sapevano della sua importanza nella vita del re, ma non voleva essere partecipe della sua disfatta. Non in quel momento, privato dei suoi poteri.

  
“Come si chiama questo posto?”   
“Camlann, Sire.”

“Allora sarà a Camlann che ci opporremo al nemico.”   
Arthur, risoluto, guardò i suoi cavalieri e rivolse uno sguardo a Merlin, ma i loro occhi non si incrociarono.

  
  
  
***

  
  
Morgana fece un taglio sulla propria mano, non troppo profondo. La lama scorse velocemente e i suoi denti si strinsero. Arthur era immobilizzato a letto, non riusciva a muoversi. L’aveva vista apparire nella stanza come un’ombra, aveva provato a gridare il suo nome, ma senza successo.

La sorella gli afferrò la mano e vi tracciò un taglio. Arthur non poté gridare, né muovere gli occhi e le labbra. Era paralizzato.

I loro palmi si unirono e gli occhi della donna si illuminarono. Dalle sue labbra uscì un incantesimo sottovoce, mentre Arthur riusciva soltanto a muovere gli occhi. 

“I nostri destini sono connessi” Morgana si avvicinò e gli baciò la fronte, le sue labbra erano fredde. “Le nostre vite, sono legate per sempre. E’ il nostro sangue, Arthur.”

Arthur spalancò gli occhi e una luce dorata avvolse entrambi.

“E’ un legame di sangue, più forte di qualunque destino. Più forte della morte stessa. Con Emrys senza poteri e tu legato a me, niente potrà andare storto…”

Gli appoggiò le dita al centro della fronte e pronunciò un altro incantesimo; Arthur chiuse gli occhi, senza memoria.

Sarebbe stato facile ucciderlo lì, ma no, lei voleva vederlo morire sul campo di battaglia per mano di Mordred. Glielo doveva. Voleva vedere la sua disfatta.

E comunque sarebbe andata, lei avrebbe vinto: con Emrys fuori gioco e senza i suoi poteri, niente poteva andare storto.   
Lasciò la stanza, scomparendo nel buio della notte.

_ Il destino di re Arthur era segnato. _

_ Avrebbe avuto il suo riscatto. La sua seconda opportunità. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> nota 1* :Secondo un mio calcolo, approssimativamente, la timeline di Merlin è questa:  
> 1° stagione: 1 anno  
> 1 anno offscreen  
> 2° stagione: 1 anno  
> 1 anno offscreen  
> 3° stagione: 1 anno  
> 1 anno offscreen  
> 4° stagione: 1 anno (forse 2?)  
> 3 anni offscreen.  
> 5° stagione: 1 anno (o più)  
> Ciò significa che in totale Arthur ha regnato qualcosa come 5 o 6 anni, concretamente. La verità è che canonicamente gli unici riferimenti temporali vengono fatti, se non erro, a inizio terza stagione e inizio quinta. Quindi è una timeline approssimativa, se qualcuno ha ulteriori informazioni più precise, mi faccia sapere!
> 
> Nota 2 **: Questa scena è ambientata prima della 4x06, la famosissima puntata “Servant of two masters”. Ho immaginato che Morgana volesse far uccidere Arthur a Merlin perché così sarebbe stato ancora più doloroso per Arthur. Ovviamente sappiamo tutti come va la puntata.


	10. Waiting Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo di questo capitolo viene da una canzone dei The Family Crest (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqhV-LAkS4I), ho scoperto questo gruppo indie tramite spotify e devo dire che è un ricettacolo di canzoni veramente onpoint per Merlin e la Merthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Come sempre sto scrivendo lentamente. Il lavoro mi porta via parecchio tempo e sto facendo una specie di rewatch saltuario e parziale per rimanere sempre attenta e in focus sui personaggi.  
> Questo capitolo è stato un po’ più arduo da scrivere e spero vi piaccia! C’è una nota “importante” (o almeno, interessante) sul finale.  
> Come sempre l’ho riletto io. Scusate eventuali errori!

“Anche in questa vita, Emrys…” Morgana batté i pugni sulla scrivania, irata.  
Se c’era qualcosa che non poteva sopportare, era quando qualcuno si frapponeva tra lei e i suoi obiettivi.

Non aveva chiesto niente di difficile. Voleva soltanto una vita tranquilla, lontana dai suoi occhi. Sperava di averla scampata il giorno in cui Arthur era tornato, ma non era così. Sperava che il loro legame di sangue fosse più forte del marchio del destino, ma a quanto pare quei due erano destinati a ritrovarsi in ogni caso.

Aprì un libro, spostandosi i capelli dal viso e legandoli successivamente in una coda. Cominciò a sfogliare nervosamente le pagine, soffermandosi su alcune.

Un pezzo di carta rimaneva incastrato sotto una pila di libri, lasciando però vedere l’unica parte fondamentale. Su di essa, un puntino si muoveva freneticamente e cambiava direzione, sopra di esso, nomi di vie e luoghi.

“Non lascerò che rovini tutto…” alzò lo sguardo, incontrando la sua stessa immagine riflessa.  
Erano passati secoli, eppure era come se non fosse mai invecchiata, mai morta.

“Non stavolta.”

***

  
  
  
 _“L’incantesimo è rischioso, mia signora, se qualcosa andasse storto rischierebbe di morire nel momento in cui la lama di Mordred trafiggerà Arthur,” osservò un uomo. Era uno dei servitori di Morgana, uno dei suoi più devoti. La sua voce era bassa, preoccupata._ _  
_ _“Oh, mio caro, ma io probabilmente morirò oggi,” alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, torva. “La verità è che probabilmente moriremo tutti, per la magia, per rivendicare ciò che siamo,” tese una mano di fronte a sé e una serie di scintille uscirono dal palmo, accendendo un fuoco di fronte a lei. “Ma io non ho paura di morire, perché soltanto così potrò ritrovare la pace e avere la mia vittoria.”_

_“Che intendi dire?” Mordred comparve dietro di lei. I suoi occhi erano stanchi._

_“Andrà tutto bene, Mordred,” si avvicinò a lui, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Vinceremo, o moriremo facendolo. La magia tornerà a governare su queste terre e io troverò finalmente la mia felicità…”_ _  
_ _“E qual è la tua felicità, Morgana?” chiese Mordred, vicino al volto della donna._

_Si guardarono per lunghi istanti negli occhi. Morgana poi abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose._

***

  
  
“Ultimamente esci spesso,” Morgana prese una forchettata di pasta con fin troppa energia. 

Arthur inarcò le sopracciglia, “te l’ho detto, cercando lavoro è facile passare il tempo a consegnare curriculum e non molti vogliono un uomo senza passato…”

Morgana si fece torva e osservò il piatto.

“Non ti trovi bene con me, vero?” chiese, con i pugni stretti e un sorriso malinconico. Arthur si schiacciò contro lo schienale della sedia, spingendosi con più forza di quanta non ne fosse veramente necessaria, come se il suo corpo stesse reagendo automaticamente.

“Non è questo, lo sai…”  
“Arthur, c’è… una cosa che non ti ho mai detto,” alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello dell’uomo di fronte a lei, chiaramente in parte spaventato. No, era sbagliato. Non era così che doveva andare.   
Ormai poteva giocare soltanto la sua ultima carta. Stava perdendo la sua fiducia.

“Forse dopo questa cosa mi odierai e ti chiederai come mai non te l’ho detto prima, ma… ti prego di ascoltarmi, okay?”  
Arthur deglutì, visibilmente teso.

“Va bene.”  
“Io sono tua sorella.” Morgana osservò con attenzione l’espressione di Arthur e non fu sorpresa di vederla cambiare soltanto di poco. Doveva immaginarselo, Emrys aveva già raccontato tutto ad Arthur. Stava mandando in pezzi il suo piano e quello era l’ultima mossa che poteva fare prima di ricorrere a metodi assai più sconvenienti.

“Perché non me lo hai detto?”  
Quella domanda, invece, era sincera.

Morgana volse lo sguardo altrove, cercando di reprimere il mare di emozioni che aveva dentro: era tanto arrabbiata quando il suo cuore batteva forte nel petto.

Come avrebbe giustificato quel silenzio? Non poteva certo dirgli che ogni dettaglio che poteva rivelargli sulla sua vera identità, lo avrebbe potuto aiutare a recuperare la memoria e lei non voleva che accadesse per nessun motivo.

Ormai, però, il danno era fatto.

“Non ci siamo parlati per anni,” spiegò Morgana, rigirandosi tra le mani la forchetta e abbassando lo sguardo. Arthur la fissava insistentemente. Non si sarebbe bevuto quella scusa, ma doveva provarci. “Avevo paura che se ti avessi dato un piccolo pezzo di ricordo, ti sarebbe tornato alla mente l’odio che provavi con me…”

Nella sua voce c’era un tremolio, qualcosa che forse la stava tradendo: un fondo di verità.

Arthur strinse i pugni e Morgana potè notare le nocche della sua mano diventare bianche. Avrebbe usato la magia se avesse provato ad attaccarla. Non si sarebbe certo fatta intimorire da un impeto di rabbia.

“Doveva essere grave,” disse invece lui, a denti stretti, “...per non parlarci più. Non credi che mi dovresti delle spiegazioni?”

Morgana non disse niente. La gola secca. Avrebbe dovuto predirre quel momento e prepararsi una scusa ad hoc. Che stupida era stata.

“Diciamo che non avevo preso bene la tua omosessualità,” buttò lì Morgana, ricordandosi di come aveva incastrato l’argomento Emrys, “o meglio, non avevo preso bene la tua relazione con quel Merlin. Ti stava conducendo sulla via sbagliata.”

Arthur si accigliò e Morgana provò ad indagare il suo sguardo, sentendo il labbro inferiore tremare, incerto.

“E?”

“E ho capito di aver sbagliato quando stavo per perderti, quando hai fatto quel terribile incidente…”

“Ma sono stato ritrovato in un lago,” sbottò Arthur, ancora più irritato. Morgana poteva sentire la tensione nell’aria e la situazione scivolarle via dalle mani. Doveva assolutamente recuperare terreno, per quanto quasi impossibile.

“E’ vero, infatti.” Annuì lei, confermando. “La macchina era finita sul fondo del lago, fortunatamente sono riusciti a ritrovarti.”

Arthur assottigliò lo sguardo e Morgana sapeva cosa significava. Ormai sapeva tutto. Quel gioco non aveva più senso.

“Mh.” 

“Cosa?” ribatté lei.

“Io ricordo la tua mano, Morgana. Ricordo che mi hai tirato fuori tu, eravamo insieme. Per questo mi sono fidato di te, pensavo fossi tu ad avermi salvato.”

Morgana sorrise, cercando di essere rassicurante, calda. Dentro di sé, però, stava tremando.

“Ed è così. Quella sera ero venuta a cercarti. Ti avevo scritto, mi avevi detto che eri andato per locali e così ho cominciato a cercarti nei pub gay della zona. Mi sono preoccupata, ho provato a far squillare molte volte il telefono, ma era sempre spento…” la donna si fermò, intrecciando le dita tra di loro, apprensiva, mentre cercava di sfoderare il suo lato più caritatevole.

“Poi sono passata di fronte al lago. Ho visto una macchina dentro l’acqua e ho capito che eri tu. Non chiedermi come, l’ho solo percepito. Mi sono precipitata lì e-”

Il suo racconto venne bruscamente interrotto.

“Stronzate!” esclamò Arthur, spostando la sedia con violenza e alzandosi in piedi, battendo le mani sul tavolo e facendo risuonare la sua rabbia nella stanza. “Per quanto tempo credi di potermi ancora prendere in giro?”

Morgana sbarrò gli occhi, alzandosi e drizzando la schiena, mostrandosi potente, forte, ma la verità era che il mondo le si stava sgretolando un’altra volta sotto i piedi. Alzò una mano, protendendola verso Arthur. Avrebbe potuto cancellargli di nuovo la memoria e ricominciare tutto da capo, se lo avesse voluto. Avrebbe potuto trovare Emrys - Merlin, - ucciderlo, e finalmente porre fine a ciò che la ostacolava dal suo destino: avere una famiglia, vivere una vita serena, riportare la magia nel mondo. E non poteva farlo senza Arthur. Non poteva farlo con Emrys ancora lì.

“Quindi lo sai…”

Arthur assottigliò lo sguardo.

“Forse.”   
Morgana fece una risatina. “Dovevo immaginarlo che non avresti resistito alla tentazione di incontrarti con Merlin…”

“I nostri destini sono legati Morgana, lo sono in un modo che tu non potrai mai comprendere,” Arthur fece scattare gli occhi intorno a sé e Morgana ne comprese subito il motivo: stava cercando qualcosa per difendersi. Tuttavia, lo avrebbe stupito, perché non aveva intenzione di attaccarlo.  
“Direi, invece, che posso comprenderlo meglio di quanto tu non creda.”

Ciò che Arthur non sapeva, era quanto anche i loro destini fossero intrecciati.

  
  


***

Merlin sussultò, sentendo un dolore stringente al proprio mignolo. Si alzò di scatto dal letto, sul quale era steso mentre aspettava qualche novità da Arthur. Ancora non gli aveva scritto, ma quella stretta al dito gli fece presagire che qualcosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto. Poteva sentirlo, Arthur era in pericolo.

Aprì l’armadio, si infilò una maglietta e si legò la sciarpa al collo, uscendo di corsa.  
La magia dentro di sé vibrava: Morgana stava facendo qualcosa, ne era più che certo. Che Arthur si fosse fatto scoprire?

Gli aveva chiesto e detto una marea di volte di essere prudente.

***

“Che intendi dire?” Arthur sentì il mignolo bruciare. Sperò intensamente che il suo istinto fosse giusto e che Merlin stesse arrivando esattamente in quel momento, perché non sapeva come si sarebbe salvato da Morgana. Lui non possedeva nessun potere magico e se l’avesse attaccato, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto scampo.

Provò qualcosa dentro di sé di vagamente simile alla paura.

“Abbiamo un legame di sangue, Arthur.”

“Siamo fratello e sorella… lo abbiamo, sì.”  
“Non è questo che intendo. Prima della battaglia di Camlann,” Morgana alzò la mano, mostrando una cicatrice sul palmo, “ho compiuto una magia. I nostri destini sono legati, se tu ci sei, ci sono anch’io.”

Arthur fece un paio di passi indietro, urtando la sedia.

“Caro fratellino, io sono tornata perché tu sei tornato. E tornerò ogni volta che tu lo farai…” Morgana sorrise, soddisfatta di se stessa. Chiuse il pugno e lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.  
“Perché Morgana? Perché fai questo? E’ per il trono? Non ha più senso, ormai…”   
“Non mi aspetto che tu lo capisca,” sbottò lei, in risposta. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e le labbra le tremavano appena. 

“E invece vorrei farlo, Morgana. Stavolta vorrei davvero sapere perché.”

“Perché tu non hai perso tutto!” esclamò, protendendosi verso di lui, “E non sai cosa significa perdere tutta la tua famiglia. Tu sei stato amato fino al giorno della tua morte… io…”

Arthur sentì la sua voce incrinarsi e vide il suo braccio ammorbidirsi, fino a ricaderle lungo il fianco.

“Credevo che legando il mio destino al tuo, almeno nel futuro, saremmo potuti essere… amici. Come lo eravamo un tempo.”

Arthur si sentì come se fosse stato colpito in pieno petto da qualcosa di pesante. Non aveva valutato quella variabile. Non credeva che Morgana potesse provare qualche sentimento positivo nei suoi confronti, non dai ricordi che aveva acquisito. Per ciò che sembrava, tutto ciò che voleva Morgana da lui era la sua morte, perché adesso non era così? E perché ucciderlo a Camlann anziché provare a ricucire un rapporto?  
Arthur non riusciva a darsi una risposta e nemmeno a chiedere a lei tutti quei dubbi che gli affollavano la mente. Boccheggiò, provando a parlare un paio di volte, finché un rumore non attirò la loro attenzione.

  
Merlin era sulla porta di casa, con le mani protese verso Morgana.   
I suoi occhi si illuminarono di una luce dorata e prima che Arthur potesse dire qualunque cosa per fermarlo, il corpo di Morgana venne scagliato contro la parete della sala e cadde a terra, esanime. Arthur si avvicinò a Merlin, rivolgendo un’occhiata alla sorella e cercando di capire se fosse il caso di fermarsi o meno.   
Sentì la sua mano bruciare e Merlin si avvicinò a lui.

“Non ucciderla!” esclamò, tempestivamente, bloccandogli il braccio prima che potesse scagliare altri incantesimi.

Merlin alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, confuso. 

“Ha legato le nostre vite!” Rispose, col fiato corto. Arthur si guardò la mano, notando una cicatrice sul palmo. Era la prima volta che la vedeva; probabilmente Morgana aveva fatto un incantesimo per nasconderla fino a quel momento.

“Legato… le vostre? Mi spiegherai dopo, d’accordo?” Merlin abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo della donna, poco convinto. “Ma prima dobbiamo fare una cosa. Portami nella sua camera.”  
Arthur annuì.

***

  
  
La stanza emanava magia da ogni poro. Merlin si guardò intorno, cominciando a cercare possibili artefatti che tenessero traccia di Arthur.

“Qui!” Arthur spostò una pila di libri dalla scrivania, trovando una mappa. Merlin la analizzò e si sentì vibrare, era per certo un oggetto magico, tuttavia non riusciva a vedervi niente di strano sopra. Strinse le labbra, indeciso; la arrotolò e la infilò nello zaino. Con tutta probabilità poteva essere stata incantata con un incantesimo di tracciamento. Non sarebbe stato niente di troppo complesso da fare. 

“Andiamo,” Merlin prese Arthur per il polso e lo trascinò fuori dalla casa, Morgana era ancora svenuta ma non sapeva quando avrebbe cominciato a cercarli di nuovo e non poteva permettere di farsi trovare; non sapeva quando avrebbe avuto di nuovo l’occasione di scappare con Arthur e se Morgana non aveva traccia di suo fratello, di certo sarebbe stato più difficile trovarli entrambi.

Arthur si fermò per qualche secondo sulla porta, guardandosi alle spalle. 

“Arthur, che stai facendo? Dobbiamo andare!”  
“E se… non volesse davvero farci del male?” chiese, con voce bassa.   
Merlin inarcò le sopracciglia, sentendosi ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

“Ma cosa stai dicendo? Lei è Morgana, la stessa persona che ha causato la tua morte, la stessa che ha messo a repentaglio Camelot e che ci ha tenuti separati per anni! La stessa che mi vorrebbe _morto._ ”

“E se fosse cambiata?” chiese poi, la sua voce era bassa, poco sicura.

Merlin scosse la testa.

“Mi rifiuto di pensare che lo sia, Arthur. Andiamo adesso o appena si alzerà proverà ad ucciderci o almeno ad uccidere me. Dobbiamo andare dove non ci potrà trovare.”

Merlin afferrò di nuovo il suo polso e Arthur lo seguì, ma poté sentire distintamente il suo disagio. Il passo di Arthur non era sicuro quanto il suo.

***

  
  
 _“Arthur è diventato come Uther,” Morgana osservava il campo di battaglia. I suoi soldati si scagliavano come leoni contro quelli di Camelot. “Tuttavia, una volta non era così…”_ _  
_ _Mordred strinse la mano sull’elsa della spada, ripensando al momento in cui Arthur aveva condannato a morte Kara._ _  
_ _“Lo ucciderò.”_ _  
_ _“Lo farai, mio caro Mordred,” Morgana gli accarezzò il viso e gli baciò la fronte. “Grazie a te, a Camelot regnerà di nuovo la magia, qualunque sia l’esito di questa battaglia e io… io sarò in pace.”_ _  
_ _“Ma se morirai non potrai essere in pace, Morgana.”_ _  
_ _“Ma io non morirò mai davvero,” gli regalò un sorriso ampio, alzando il palmo e mostrando una cicatrice, dal suo colore, Mordred intuì che fosse qualcosa di nuovo, forse quello era il segno che le avrebbe permesso di ottenere la felicità?_

_“Regina una volta e regina per sempre. Sarò come l’eternità e nell’eternità io troverò la pace.”_

_“Spero che tu abbia ragione,” disse il cavaliere, incamminandosi verso il campo di battaglia e rivolgendole un ultimo sguardo, consapevole che sarebbe stato l’ultimo momento in cui l’avrebbe guardata negli occhi._

_***_

“Cosa ti prende?” Merlin si voltò verso Arthur, sul suo volto era dipinta un’espressione preoccupata, sconvolta. La conosceva bene e quando faceva così, al novantanove percento, Arthur si stava chiudendo in se stesso e avrebbe dovuto insistere per far sì che dicesse qualcosa.

“Niente,” tagliò corto.

“Lo so che è per Morgana, prima stavi dicendo che pensi che possa essere cambiata, perché lo credi? Ti ha mentito. Ti ha nascosto a me, ha messo con tutta probabilità un incantesimo di tracciamento sulla tua persona e ti ha cancellato la memoria…” esclamò tutto d’un fiato, esasperato. Aveva aspettato così tanto. Aveva aspettato secoli e tutto ciò che Arthur era in grado di fare, era preoccuparsi per una persona che potenzialmente voleva uccidere entrambi? Non poteva accettarlo. La rabbia fluì dentro di lui, investendolo.

“Merlin sembrava davvero… _sola_ ,” disse, rimarcando l’ultima parola. Merlin rimase in silenzio e provò una stretta allo stomaco.

C’erano tante implicazioni dietro quella parola. 

“Non è questo il punto Arthur e lo sai bene.” Merlin si sentiva irremovibile. Aveva ucciso Morgana una volta, se necessario lo avrebbe fatto una seconda e anche una terza. Era colpa sua se tutto quel tempo era rimasto vivo e solo, era colpa sua se Arthur era morto e stavolta non avrebbe mai potuto permettere una cosa del genere, avrebbe protetto Arthur a qualunque costo. 

“Lo so. Ma non è colpa di Morgana, in realtà. La guerra, tutto ciò che è successo a Camelot… è stata colpa di mio padre. Morgana è diventata un mostro per colpa sua e se adesso fosse davvero un po’ cambiata, Merlin? Se potessi salvarla, stavolta?”  
Merlin si fermò, ascoltando senza ribattere. Sapeva che uno dei rimorsi più grandi di Arthur era stato quello di non essere riuscito a salvare Morgana dal suo destino. Ne avevano parlato molte volte* e ogni volta Merlin si era dimostrato distaccato dalla vicenda, ma la verità era che aveva preso le distanze per non farsi divorare dai sensi di colpa, perché sapeva che Morgana era diventata ciò che era, di sicuro anche lui stesso aveva le sue colpe. Sia per quanto l'aveva avvelenata, sia per tutte le volte in cui avrebbe potuto insegnarle che la magia poteva fare del bene ed essere condivisa.

Sospirò, provando un sentimento di sconfitta. Arthur aveva ragione, a modo suo.

“E come intendi fare? Prima non mi sembrava intenzionata a fare qualcosa di pacifico,” Merlin alzò la mano, mostrando il mignolo. “L’ho sentito.”

“No, hai ragione. Ma non credo nemmeno che volesse uccidermi.”  
“Forse voleva cancellarti di nuovo la memoria.” Ipotizzò Merlin e Arthur non ribatté, fece solo un cenno con la testa. Non era un’ipotesi così improbabile.

“Non lo so cosa voglio fare, ma non voglio sprecare un’altra opportunità, per qualunque motivo e a qualunque costo…”

Arthur si avvicinò a lui e gli prese le mani nelle proprie. Il cuore di Merlin perse un battito; in effetti quella era la prima volta che si trovavano da soli e Merlin non aveva paura vedersi strappare via Arthur da un momento all’altro. Adesso potevano stare insieme… per un po’, almeno.

Ma quanto sarebbe durata?  
“Va bene,” rispose Merlin, ammorbidendo l’espressione sul proprio volto. Negli occhi di Arthur poté scorgere una scintilla di gioia e quel semplice segnale era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario, come sempre.

***

  
  
Morgana si svegliò, passandosi una mano sulla testa. Si guardò intorno, confusa. Arthur non c’era.   
Barcollò fino alla sua stanza, cercando disperatamente la mappa e spostando tutti i libri di cui era in possesso. Batté un pugno sul tavolo, digrignando i denti.

“Emrys…”

  
***

  
_“Arthur, pensi che un giorno potrò combattere anch’io al tuo fianco?” Morgana era stesa con lui sul prato e guardavano insieme il cielo. Era tardo pomeriggio e avevano giocato tutto il giorno con le loro spade di legno. Avevano soltanto, rispettivamente, dieci e dodici anni e non gli era consentito usare le armi vere per giocare - anche se, naturalmente, Arthur sapeva già usare la spada grazie agli allenamenti con i suoi maestri._   
_Uther aveva provato più volte a richiamare Morgana, ma lei adorava troppo combattere ed era riuscita a sfuggire a tutti i suoi tentativi di bloccarla._

_“Una ragazza non dovrebbe pensare a questo,” ridacchiò Arthur, mettendosi le braccia sotto la testa e osservando i colori rossastri dipinti in cielo. Morgana assunse un’espressione accigliata._   
_“Ma io voglio essere molto più che la figliastra del re…”_   
_Arthur girò la testa e allargò le labbra in un sorriso._

_“Ma tu lo sei, sei la mia sorellina e questo non potrà mai cambiare.”_   
_“Mai?” gli occhi di Morgana si spalancarono, ricolmi di meraviglia._   
_Arthur si tirò su, sedendosi e porgendo il mignolo a Morgana, la quale lo strinse forte col proprio._

_“Mai.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: *Arthur ha sempre avuto a cuore Morgana e mi dispiace che nella serie abbiano tagliato diversi riferimenti al loro legame. Nella quinta stagione ho scoperto esser stata tagliata questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZfcfBJ8mhE  
> In pratica, anche dopo tutto ciò che lei ha fatto, lui ha continuato a vivere con i rimorsi di non averla potuta salvare, aiutare, migliorare. Questo è stato un punto che mi ha sempre molto colpita sia del personaggio di Arthur, che quello di Morgana stesso. Morgana è finita ad odiare Arthur perché specchio di Uther, perché figlio riconosciuto. E Arthur non è mai riuscito a comprendere come l’odio si sia fatto spazio in lei.  
> Anche se meno Merthur centrico, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Era necessario entrare un po’ nella psicologia di Morgana e volevo scrivere un po’ anche dal suo punto di vista.


End file.
